Forever I'll Serve
by Evx
Summary: The Grimm family are bound to serve the royal Fae family for all eternity. Half human half Fae, Mina Grimm is the chosen Grimm who in particular takes direct orders from the Prince. Her main task? To get rid of all rogue Faes on the human plane. How will things turn out when the challenges of her heart start to interfere with her new task? Rated T just in case. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Baaaaaaccccckkk. Anyone missed me? Well I missed you guys. I love writing for you guys. So I am going to do that very thing. This is my very first AU story and I'm glad to write for you. Now I'm going to explain it to you so you won't be lost. It will be written in italics as an A/N.**

 **Let's go.**

 _A/N: The Grimms are bounded by a curse to forever serve the Royal Fae family. The chosen Grimm has the task of getting rid of rogue Faes on the Human plane. Mina is the chosen Grimm. She is in fact a siren. She has a tail and everything. So she's really Fae but since her dad was human she's considered half Fae. Anywho Charlie is fully human, mute still, but all human. Mina's father died when she was thirteen she is now sixteen. Finally, Teague is not necessarily evil but he is still very powerful and not too nice. (He will always have a dark side to me.) That is the breakdown of this AU._

 **Fae palace throne room**

"Bring in the Grimms."

An order that always mean something serious. And today was no different.

The Royal family called for the entire Grimm family for the first time in a long time. Knowing the seriousness of it the family went quickly.

The way to the palace was quiet. Each person in their own thoughts. Granted the littlest one couldn't speak but even he didn't communicate to them. The same question was in their head though.

' _Why are we being called?'_

As they walk through the throne doors, their anxiety and nervousness goes up. The king and queen are sitting on their thrones. The queen as always held her head high looking down at them. She thought she was better than everyone and she made sure she showed it. The king on the other hand gives off a more relaxed feeling. But as always no emotion crosses his face at the moment, making it uneasy.

But they are not the ones that made sixteen-year-old Wilhelmina "Mina" Grimm feel anxious. No it was their son that did.

Prince Teague.

He is standing instead of sitting on his throne like his parents. His cold blue eyes send chills down Mina's spine. He looks at her as if he is studying her. His straight facial expression, like his father, gives off an even more unfriendly feeling.

The Grimms bow, _(the females didn't curtsy, they bowed.)_ and then the mother speaks.

"You wanted to see us your highnesses." She says.

"Yes. We've already wasted three years; we can't afford to waste more. The rogue Faes are out of control on the human plane." The queen responds.

"The time has come to choose a new Grimm." The king says.

Panic and fear courses through Mina's veins. She doesn't want it to be her brother mainly because he is human. He would die instantly. She doesn't want it to be her mother because her mother is not as young as she used to be. But she definitely doesn't want to be chosen. Either way this is a lose situation.

The king looks to prince Teague signaling him in a way. Prince Teague then shows a beautifully bounded book. Mina's mother visibly stiffens. She is definitely familiar with the book.

Prince Teague lets the book go and it moves. It goes all the way over until it stops in front of none other than Wilhelmina Grimm.

Instantly her mother starts to break down and cry.

"No no my poor child." Her mother softly says while crying.

Young Charlie Grimm looks to his older sister. He signs to her asking her what is wrong with their mother. He doesn't fully understand their situation.

Mina bends down to his level and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing is wrong. Mom is just a little emotional." She says to him.

"You two are dismissed." The queen says to her mother and brother.

"But you," the queen says pointing to Mina, "must stay for a little longer."

Mina nods and looks at her mother and brother.

"Don't worry I'll be fine. Go on." Mina says.

The two leave. Her mother looks back at her with teary eyes hoping the best for her daughter.

Mina picks up the book and looks forward to the Royals in front of her.

"Our hope in getting rid of rogue Faes lies in the hands of a little girl, how comforting." The queen scoffs.

"With all due respect your highness I am the best choice. My brother is only a child, a human child at that. My mother, though she is a siren, is up in age and her magic is not as strong as mine." Mina says politely.

"She has a point." The king says.

The queen just scowls and doesn't reply. Suddenly Prince Teague walks over to Mina. Mina kneels in front of him, not daring to look him in the eyes. She knows of what the prince can do. She's has served him and his parents for as long as she can remember. The prince is not one to mess with.

Finally he speaks.

"Your orders come directly from me and only me. The book in your hand is called the Grimoire. It will help you in your task. It will bind the Fae you capture in its pages. All you do is just point it at the one you want to capture and think of them. The book will do the rest. It can change its shape to blend in not looking as suspicious. It can turn into any weapon. It will identify the rogue Faes, both their true form and human form. As always you are not allowed to have excessive human contact. Only what is needed. Do you understand?" The prince says.

"Yes your highness." Mina answers.

"Good. Failure will not be taken lightly; disobedience is not an option." He says.

Mina feels his cold blue eyes stare at her. She looks up ever so slightly. His perfect posture along with his princely voice makes his words even more serious. Mina cannot fail nor can she break a rule.

"You are dismissed."

 **And that's my first chapter. Could have been better but hey its only the first chapter. I'll try to get the second chapter up here soon. I am so excited for this story. I love writing for you amazing people. You guys make my day. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And we start chapter two. But before I do I want to thank Fire and Flames and Heywassuphelloo for reviewing. I love reviews. I'm glad you both look forward to my story. And to answer Heywassuphelloo's question, yes they will be.**

 **Mina Pov (I'm pretty sure that the rest of this story will be in Mina's perspective)**

Uggh school.

I wish I didn't have to go to school. It's just a hassle.

It's not like I have friends there. I can't really associate with humans that are not Grimms. It's a pretty big rule that every Grimm follows. Only interact and have contact with a human if need be. Avoid them if possible.

I never knew why that was a rule but it is.

I pick up the Grimoire looking at it. So this is the book that my father always had. I remember seeing it with him everyday but I never saw him look in the book. He always just kept it to the side.

I wonder if he would've used it would he still be alive.

Would it have saved him from whatever killed him? I never knew how he died, but I'm not necessarily dying to find out. Sure it would be nice to now but I don't know how I would handle it. I don't even think my mom knows how he died. It was all sudden and no evidence was found.

When we asked the King and Queen, they claimed they didn't know how he died either. And it's not like we can say they're lying. We are their servants. We serve them for all eternity.

Damn curse. My life is basically gone because of it.

No Fae would ever befriend a Grimm, simply for the fact that they are human and they serve the royal family. The pets of the royals. We are the ones that get sent out to do the work.

When someone breaks a rule, we get them. We're the ones that bring the to the palace to be punished. No one likes us because we mean trouble. When there is a problem in the smaller areas of the Fae plane, we go solve it. For someone my brother's age, he runs errands basically. He has to get anything they ask for. When festivals happen, I entertain the crowd along with my brother.

But that's only on the Fae plane.

On the Human plane, we Grimms barely exist. Because we cannot have too much contact with humans, because of God knows why, we don't talk to people. We have no friends. And this is every Grimm, not just my immediate family. People see us as weird. We're loners who seem so mysterious.

I'm not a loner. I'm just cursed.

A stupid curse that happened all because of my so many great grandfather and his brother which I just happen to be named after one of them. They decided to go to the Fae plane asking the Royals for who knows what. When the Royals refused a deal was made. The two brothers had to complete a series of quests. If they don't the entire Grimm family line serves the Royals forever.

It's quite clear what was the outcome.

I find it so unfair that I have to deal with curse for my entire life because of what my ancestors did. Especially since my family in particular are the main ones who deal with the royals. My family is the family where the chosen Grimm is picked from. We take direct orders whereas any distant relative I have follows the normal, pretty minor rules.

And you know I truly believe that the Royals cheated and made sure the brothers lost. But if I ever say that, they'll have my head on a silver platter. No doubt the prince would punish me. I've seen his punishments. That can seriously give nightmares.

And to think, I serve directly under him now. Every order comes from him. I wonder if that's because I'm the chosen Grimm now or he has other reasons. The first seems more safer in a way.

I remember how once I got home, I basically had to beg my mother not to do anything. She's so worried that I might end up like dad, since he was the last chosen Grimm. As much as it may be true I don't want to think about my death. I promised her I would be fine.

Let's hope I can keep my promise.

I put the Grimoire in my bag. Right before it goes in it changes it shape. It went from a leather bound classic looking book to a spiral notebook. I must admit it's quite cool what Fae magic can do.

I walk downstairs and say goodbye to my mom and brother. My mom home schools my brother and works from home. They are so lucky they don't have to leave the house.

I grab my bike and stroll it out the gate of the Grimm manor. I'm not in a rush. I'm late for class like every other day of school. Being late gives less opportunities for interaction with people. And I must say majority of the kids in my school are annoying. I'm glad I can avoid them to a certain degree.

When I get to school I am about fifteen minutes late for class.

I walk into class and my teacher gives me his famous irritated look.

"Wilhelmina Grime you are late again for my class." He says.

"It's Mina." I mumble.

I walk straight to my seat in the back of the class.

"Well as I was saying class I am giving you a writing project. I will assign your partners. The both of you will have to pick a topic and write information on it along with drawing pictures to go with it. Now here are your partners." He says.

I blank out halfway when he starts to say the names. But I snap back when I hear my partner.

"Wilhelmina Grime and Brody Carmichael." He reads aloud.

The entire class gasps. I would roll my eyes at their over dramatic reaction if I wasn't so caught up in my thoughts.

I got paired with the most popular boy in school. What did I do to anger the Fates for this punishment. Not only do I have to work with him, which means more to me with a human, he's probably going to make me do all the work. Popular people never do their work on their own.

The teacher instructs us all to move and talk to our partner for the very few remaining minutes we have left. Brody surprisingly comes over to me.

"It seems like we're working together Wilhelmina." He says to me.

"The name's Mina, I prefer to be called Mina." I reply.

He looks surprised that I even talked.

"Oh sorry _Mina_ , I just always hear teachers call you your full name and I've never talked to you before." He says with a smile.

"It's cool." I shrug.

"So what do you want to do for the project?" He asks.

I try to think of something I know about like the back of my hand. Something I can do quickly so this can be over with sooner. Then it hits me.

"Fairy tales." I answer.

He raises his eyebrow almost in what seems to be confusion.

"We can focus on the real version of the stories and the changes that were made to them. We can go into how and why the Grimm brothers wrote them. I mean it's different than what everybody else is doing." I say.

"Not a bad idea. Your house or my house?" He says.

Wait I thought we would do it at school. Or that he would make me do it. I don't want to hang after school with him. But we can't go to my house for a million reason. So I guess we have to do it as his house.

"Uhh your house is fine." I reply.

"Okay cool. I'll meet you by your locker and we can go to my house later to get started." He says.

Just then the bell rings. He gets ready to leave.

"Hey wait how do you know where my locker is?" I ask.

"I've seen you more than you know. Besides everyone knows which locker is yours. A lot of people try to avoid it." He says rubbing his neck like he's embarrassed.

Nice to know people avoid what's mine. *Sarcasm*

I nod and he gives me a smile. He walks out the class. Of course I can't leave because my teacher holds me after.

"Miss Grime you are always late to my class. I have asked all of your other teachers and you are never late. It is unacceptable that you come fifteen minutes late for my class." He says.

"Trust me I have nothing against your class. Let's just say a lot goes on in my house that I'm surprised I even make it to first period." I reply.

I'm not technically lying. It's true that a lot goes on in my house and the rule of little contact is what makes me make sure I'm late.

He looks surprised at my answer and his facial expression softens a little.

"Well try if you can to come on time or at least a little bit earlier than your normal time." He says.

"I'll try." I reply.

He gives me a pass to my next class and I leave. Luckily for me my next class is an elective. Now I can think about what I am going to do about this project. Especially since I'm stuck with Brody.

Uggh school.

 **And so ends chapter two. Did you like it? Well if you did review please. And if you didn't… I'll send the Grimm on you, no the reaper, no the Grimm reaper….**

 **Just kidding. Please review and tell me what you thought. It would be greatly valued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mina's pov**

Lesson one of high school: News spreads quickly.

Literally after second period everyone in school knew that Brody and I are working together on a project. And to make everything worst everyone is talking about it.

I hate being the center of attention.

Now the day is over and I'm waiting by my locker for Brody. I can't believe that I have to go to his house. But there is no way out of this situation unless I want to fail.

Which in itself doesn't bother me, but if I fail that means summer school or being left back. That means more time with idiots. So I can't fail any class.

Finally I see Brody approaching me.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asks.

"Yeah sure." I say.

We both start walking to leave school. On our way out students stop and whisper. Don't they have lives.

We finally actually leave the building and reach his car. Nice car. I guess that's what money can get you.

He opens the passenger door for me like a gentleman then goes to the driver seat.

The ride to his house is quiet. He luckily doesn't try to hold a conversation with me.

When he pulls into the driveway of his house I'm speechless. I never saw such a big house. Sure the palace is big but that's because royalty live there. And I live in a manor technically but I'm a Grimm and half Fae. A human's house this big is amazing.

Besides that there are four cars parked in the driveway. FOUR.

"Come on." Brody says snapping me out of my daze.

I nod and I get out of the car.

We walk up a long pathway and I look around. He unlocks the door. When we walk in I can't help but say wow.

"Mom, Dad I'm home." Brody yells.

A woman in really high heels, a business suit and gorgeous hair and face comes to the doorway.

"Oh hello Brody. Your father went out again." The woman who I am assuming is his mom says.

"Which car did he take because I just saw his car outside." Brody says.

"I don't know. You know him and his cars." His mom replied.

"Cars?" I question to myself.

But it seems she heard me because she looks at me afterward.

"Oh dear how rude of me. I'm Brody mother and who may you be if I may ask." His mother says to me.

"My name is Mina Grime. I'm here to work on a project with your son." I answer.

I never thought I would have to introduce myself to a parent of a fellow classmate.

"Oh how wonderful. It's nice to meet you Mina." She replies.

"Yeah. You know we should get started so I'm taking Mina upstairs. Bye mom." Brody says pulling me by the hand.

He leads me upstairs quickly and to a bedroom. By the looks of it, it is his room. It's actually a really nice room. It's painted painted a Navy blue and it's really clean. Way cleaner than mine. Also bigger than mine too.

"Why are we up here?" I asked slightly uncomfortable being alone with him.

"My mom would've talked you to death and then we would never start." Brody replies.

"Oh." Is all I say.

In my head I'm thanking the Fates. I definitely did not want to stay and talk to the woman.

I take off my bag and look through it. I pull out the book of fairy tales I have. It has the real versions. It's a book I got on the Fae plane ironically.

"Why do you have that in your bag?" Brody asks.

"I like fairy tales and I read it to my little brother often." I say shrugging my shoulders.

He just nods. We both agree on what to do so now we just need to read the stories and decide which ones we want. I start to read the stories aloud to him.

Then a few sentences into the first story a girl just as pretty as Brody's mother barges into Brody's room.

"SO IT IS TRUE! OMG! THIS IS SUCH BIG NEWS! SAVANNAH WAS SO RIGHT!" She shouts and jumps up and down.

"Nan stop shouting." Brody says.

He probably noticed me flinching with every word she shouted. I wanted to cover my ears so badly.

"Oh sorry. It's just this is so big." She replies.

"Mina, this is my younger sister, by a few months, Nan. Nan this is Mina Grime." Brody says.

"So you're Nan Carmichael. The most popular cheerleader and girl." I say.

"Yup that's me. Mina huh." She responds nodding her head.

"That's the name." I say.

"So Mina how come you're always by yourself? How does it feel to be working with my brother? Do you like him? Do you have any friends? It's ok if you don't." She asks, question after question.

I personally don't know how to answer her. I mean we really just met and she's asking all of those questions. And if I tell her I have no friends would she laugh. Would she ask why? Would she keep talking to me non stop?

"Nan be nice. You just met her. And can you please leave we have work to do." Brody says.

"Oh right right. Well bye Mina it was nice meeting you. Have fun." She says leaving the room.

She closes the door and I stare at it for awhile.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"Sorry about that. That's my happy-go-lucky sister. She can talk just as much as my mom. Probably more." Brody says.

"I see. Well she sure is energetic." I reply.

"You don't know the half of it." Brody says with a chuckle.

I chuckle to at his comment. I can picture how hyper she truly is.

I stop myself a little after. I'm here for work not to socialize. I can't enjoy myself here.

I look back to my book. This is the most uncomfortable thing I ever did in my life. I can't wait till all of this is over.

I start reading aloud again. We get through three stories.

"You really read these stories to your brother?" He asks.

"Yeah. He loves them." I answer.

"But they are so gruesome. Why do you read these?" He says.

"It teaches him that life is a fairy tale. Fairy tales are not necessarily happy. Sometimes they can be quite...grim." I say.

I hold back a self pity/disgusted chuckle. He may not know it but life really is grim. Especially for a Grimm.

"I guess that's true. I never thought of it like that. That's real smart of you Mina." Brody says with a smile.

I feel my face heating up and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing.

"Thanks." I say.

I go back to reading aloud. I can't be sidetracked 0. I can't actually have fun with a human. That is technically breaking the rule. I need to control myself.

Disobedience is not an option.

 **And there goes my two chapters. I'll update soon but I would love love love some reviews. Pretty please with a cherry on top. For me. *Puppy dog eyes***


	4. Chapter 4

***warning music plays* "Oh no she's back. Run for your lives!" *music intensifies* "She's almost…."**

" **Guess who"**

 ***faints***

 **Shame and I thought we were playing a game. Anywho I'm back and ready to write chapter four, so let's go.**

 **Mina's pov**

Come on mom hurry up please.

We finally finished reading the stories and chose which ones we want to do. We chose Cinderella, Red Riding Hood, Sleeping Beauty, Rumpelstiltskin, and Snow White.

 _(A/N: If you want to know the real version of these story I could tell you; maybe if enough people want it towards the end of the story, or a little before, I can write brief summaries of them. Just tell me ok.)_

Now I'm just waiting for my mom to come and pick me up. Brody offered to drive me home but I quickly refused. I rather him not know where I live. Next thing you know he is going to want to do the project at my house.

I sit in the living room waiting. Brody sits with me and tries to have a conversation with me. Unfortunately for me. You see the royals don't care if it's considered being rude not talking back, if I don't need to talk don't. So now I am responding with one word and head nods.

"I don't get it. You were more responsive upstairs. What's wrong, did I say something wrong?" Brody asks.

"No I am just able to talk about work easier than having a normal conversation. I don't converse often unless it's with my family." I reply softly.

"Oh I see so you're just shy?" He says.

I nod and blush to make it seem more convincing. I'm not shy. Not the slightest bit.

"It's ok. Well then I won't try to force you to talk more. It's nice to just hear your voice." He says.

"But we just met really. We wouldn't even have talked if we didn't have this project." I say quietly.

Surprisingly he heard me.

"I'm sure I would've approached you sooner or later. Actually I have tried but you have a tendency to disappear before I could reach you." He responds.

He gives me a dazzling smile and at this moment I realize why he is called the most handsome boy in school. His smile is breathtaking. His hair is perfect and looks so soft. His eyes are warm and inviting.

He's also very nice. Unlike most of the cheer squad he's nice to everyone. No one ever has a problem with him. He's even nice to me. Mina Grime, the quietest and most mysterious person in school.

He is just perfect all around isn't he.

….

What am I thinking. I am Mina _**Grimm**_ , not Grime. That is just a cover up. I cannot think like that. I am quiet and mysterious for a reason. I can't get sidetracked that quick.

I spend a few hours with him and now I'm going all boy crazy.

I hear a horn honking outside and automatically know it's my mom.

"That's my mom." I say.

I get up and so does he. He walks with me outside. I tell him goodbye and run to the car. I get in and mom drives away.

"That was the most uncomfortable thing I ever had to do." I say to my mom.

"That's because you're not used to interacting with a human for that long." She says.

"I'm not supposed to be." I respond.

I go in my bag and pull out the Grimoire. It's like a force was just pulling me to it.

I take a deep breath and open it.

I see my mom look at me from the side. She's not comfortable with the Grimoire I've noticed.

Surprisingly the pages are blank. Should I ask it to show me a rogue or something? A little voice in my head tells me yes and for my sake I'm going to say that was my own thought.

"Uhh may you please show me rogue Faes on the human plane." I say to the book.

It lightly glows and pictures start to appear.

The first picture is of a man dressed in a business suit and his name. On the other page next to it it shows the same man just with pointy ears and longer hair. On the bottom of the page is his Fae name and the word elf.

I flip through and I find a lot of pictures like this. One side a human form and the other side the Fae form. But one picture catches my eye.

A average height girl with short hair, combat boots, a jacket and a skirt on one side. On the other side it's her just with wings.

I know this girl.

I look on the bottom of the page and it says pixie. Her name is Ever.

That's how I know her. She's from my school. Ever, ironically, is on the cheer squad. It's ironic because she's not exactly preppy. She's quiet but has a lot of friends and when she wants she can get really talkative.

I can't believe she's a rogue. Well actually I can't believe she's Fae. I've never sensed her magic. Then again I've never been close enough to her to sense it.

Why would she be a rogue? And more importantly how will I capture her?

The pictures begin to fade away and beautiful script handwriting appears.

 _It will be interesting to see how you handle the pixie._

I stare at the writing for a little. It then clicks in my mind that this is the prince. I dig in my bag and take out a pencil. I hesitate to write on the pages of the Grimoire. But I do it anyway.

 _I will find a way. I will get her._

It takes only a few seconds for a reply.

 _Of course you will for you do not want to fail._

I shudder slightly.

 _You better watch yourself with that human boy. You almost seemed to enjoy his company. You have no time for humans, Grimm._

So he was watching me interact with Brody. Surely he knows it is only because of the project I was with him.

 _Of course your highness, I'll finish the project as soon as possible._

 _Good. Now the Grimoire and I are connected so I want you to report to me everyday through the Grimoire of your work dealing with the rogues. Surely you will start soon._

I begin to wonder why would I need to report to him if he is watching me. But I'm not going to question his order. Maybe he has a reason.

 _Yes my prince. I will start very soon._

 _Excellent. Until next time Grimm._

The handwriting fades away and the pictures return. The power of Fae magic.

Well after that I definitely need to watch my steps. I can't do anything that would displease the prince.

Because displeasing the prince is never good.

 **I'll have chapter five up soon, I just need to get past this coming week. I have midterms in algebra, a very important essay in history, and a physics test. Once all of that is done I'll write in a celebration.**

 **Let's hope I don't fail anything. Wish me luck and please review.**

 **Oh and also to make matters worse, all of the music deleted from my phone. Now to me that's really big because I need my music to get through life. It keeps me calm. And now I'm trying to get back everything (yes even at this time) but nothing is working. *cries* This is just so horrible. Music to me is like Meague shipping. I need it and I love it. Imagine a world with Meague. That's how I feel right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. So this chapter was actually written in school during a free period. Hey why waste precious time.**

 **Also reviews: For chapter three thank you all who said they like the twist of Brody and Nan being siblings. I thought it would be fun.**

 **For chapter four:**

 **To Minikits: I'm glad you love my story so far.**

 **To 09 who knew90: Thank you for the fact that you love everything so far. And for understanding the tragedy of losing my music. And for wishing me luck. Also I am a Meague girl so I'm thinking about their relationship too. XD**

 **To Heywassuphelloo: No promises about Mina not hurting Ever. And I'll have Physics for the entire year.**

 **Thanks for the reviews**

 **Next Day Lunch Time (Mina's Pov)**

I reluctantly drag myself to the cafeteria.

All day all I've been hearing is about that damn project. Why is it so important who I'm working with? It's just a project. Now I have to go to the one place where everyone is gathered together. Yay, I'm practically dripping with excitement. *Sarcasm*

I just don't see what the big deal is. OK the quietest girl and the most popular, most handsome, nicest boy have a project together. I mean sure that's like the nerd and the jock, which he is one technically.

Like the movies. The nerd and the jock work together for school and they become friends and fall in love.

SNAP OUT OF IT MINA!

If the prince found out I was thinking that he would skin me alive. Or have me killed by a reaper. Or worst. I can't fall for Brody's charm. Not if I respect my life, which I do. Dying at the hands of the prince is the last thing I ever want to happen. And I mean LAST.

Stupid human charm.

I enter the cafeteria and the mummering starts again. I honestly don't understand it. I start to walk over to my normal table that is away from everyone.

"MINA!"

I flinch and turn to the sound of the cheerful voice. Nan Carmichael standing up waving catching everyone's attention.

I know that if I ignored her call that would cause a big scene especially since all eyes are on me. Great bad enough the most popular boy is working with me now his sister, the head cheerleader, called me by name in front of the entire school.

I slowly start to walk over to her begging the Fates to help me out this situation. When I reach to table I stand there uncomfortably. The entire cheer squad stares at me with disgust. The rest of the popular people just wait to see what happens.

"Hi Mina. Remember me you met me yesterday at my house." Nan says cheerfully.

"Yeah, Nan." I say.

"Yeah well I realized that it wasn't nice of me to barge in while you and my brother were working together. And we weren't properly introduced to each other. So, Nan Carmichael." Nan says sticking out her hand.

"Mina Grime." I say shaking her hand.

I suddenly feel someone staring at me. I look from the side of my eye to see a girl, Ever, staring at me. She looks likes she's studying me. I can just feel her magic. I wonder why I've never felt it before. Can she feel mine?

"Well nice to meet you Mina. I hope to see you more while you're working with my brother." Nan says.

"Trust me sis you'll definitely see her more. We have a lot to do on our project." Brody says.

Brody smiles at me and I feel my ears turning red. I give a small smile back. Nan gives Brody a look that siblings give. That 'something is going on' look.

Brody chuckles and brushes Nan off. I just stand there watching them. I would have thought that siblings so close in age wouldn't openly show a sibling relationship in school. I thought that they wouldn't use terms "brother" and "sister". It's interesting to see their relationship with each other.

I turn my gaze away from them when I hear a voice.

"You can go now Grime." A girl known as Savannah says to me.

I don't like her tone of voice or the fact that she waved her hand at me like I'm some servant. Well I am one but not to her. I serve royalty not snotty little rich human girls.

I turn and walk away before I could say something to her. I just walk out the cafeteria mainly because I have nothing to do there and I'm tired of people staring at me. I wasn't really going to eat anyway.

I walk to my locker enjoying the quietness. I take my books including the Grimoire from my locker. I usually leave the Grimoire in my locker so I don't look weird or suspicious always carrying a book around.

Not only that, I don't want anything to happen to it. Something tells me I would be in major trouble if something did happen.

"Mina Grime huh."

I turn around fully and see Ever walking towards me. She stops in front of me and looks me in the eyes.

"I have a hard time believing that you're just a shy girl whose last name is a letter away from being Grimm." Ever says with a smirk.

I guess the cat is out of the bag. It is interesting though that she figured it out. What can I say, she is Fae.

"And I have a hard time believing that a pixie can look so miserable." I say with my own smirk.

She glares at me.

"What kind of Grimm has Fae magic. Grimms are human. I felt your magic for sure." She sneers.

"I just do. Is that a problem?" I respond.

"I hate all Grimms. They're just pets for the royals and serve them blindly. They do whatever they are told. They don't think for themselves." Ever says in disgust.

"We don't not serve them blindly. Every Fae knows we are bounded by a curse to serve them. Even if we wanted to stop serving them we couldn't. We think for ourselves but in the end it won't matter, we have an order. So don't talk about something you know nothing about." I say with anger.

"Aww did I hit a nerve? Did the little chosen Grimm get mad at me?" She says in a baby voice.

I hold back from punching the lights out of her. She's starting to annoy me.

"That's right I know you're the chosen Grimm. That book in your hand confirms it." Ever says with the smirk back on her face.

"Wow. A no good rogue, like you, actually has some sense. You were able to figure out who I am. Yay." I say with fake cheer and a sarcastic clap.

"Too bad you don't have enough sense though. Otherwise you wouldn't be a rogue now would you." I add.

Her face turns red with anger. Looks like I hit a nerve.

"Aww does the little pixie not have anything to say." I mock.

She glares at me while her face is a red as an apple. Snow White's apple to be exact. I'm tempted to laugh at her but the last thing I need is more problems. She is on the cheerleading team. Once a cheerleader, always a cheerleader. And you know they talk.

"Goodbye Ever. I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of each other now." I say.

I walk away leaving her standing there by herself but I use my magic to put all my books excluding the Grimoire back into my locker.

I won't need them where I'm going.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey y'all. It is officially the end of my terribly busy week. My three tests are finished and my two essays are done. I have no doubt in my mind… that I failed on my algebra midterm. My teacher gave us everything but what we studied. I looked so stupid doing my test. But the other two test I know I passed. My essays are good so I'm ok.**

 **BUT I STILL DON'T HAVE MY MUSIC! *sobs***

 **It's horrible. Anyway, to celebrate this week ending I am writing more chapters (though the previous chapter was written during the week). Let's get this started.**

 **Mina's pov (Same day)**

I Mina Grimm decides to do something I never thought I'd do.

Skip school.

That's right. I'm skipping school.

Well technically I'm only skipping the last few periods but whatever. There's no point in me being here and I have way more important things to do besides school.

Like getting rid of rogue Faes.

That's very important especially since the prince wants me to start soon. There's no better time than the present.

It's quite easy to sneak out of school. With a little Fae magic all teachers, and guards turn a blind eye to me leaving. I walk out the school through the front doors.

Once outside I open the Grimoire.

"Where is the closest rogue Fae located?" I ask.

But now thinking about it Ever is the closest so I add quickly, "Away from the school."

The pages glow and a picture of an old man in a forest appears. ( _A/N: Yeah I know the forest isn't really close but for this story it is so roll with it please._ )

"Who is he?" I ask.

Another picture forms on the other side of the page. It's a picture of a small man and a girl with straw and a spinning wheel. It's a picture from a story. A story I've read to my brother a bunch of times.

Rumpelstiltskin.

What do you know? I'm doing a project involving him and he's actually a rogue. What a coincidence.

I put the Grimoire in my bag (an over the shoulder bag not my book bag, that's in my locker) and head over to my bike. I ride over to the forest.

Once I'm there I leave my bike by a tree near the river. I know this forest very well. I come here often for a swim. It's actually a really deep river but it looks shallow. I go in my bag and take out the Grimoire. I ask it to lead me to Rumpelstiltskin.

I never thought the day would come where I speak to a book and it actually replies back to me.

It leads me to a small cabin further into the forest. I feel the magic in the area and around the house. I look in the Grimoire one last time to get a better picture of what Rumpelstiltskin looks like in a human form.

I put the Grimoire away and knock on the door. An old man (Rumpelstiltskin) comes to the door with a scowl.

"What do you want?" He asks harshly.

Rude much.

"Sorry to bother you sir but I am lost." I say politely.

"Go away. I feel your magic so go find your own way back." He says about to close the door on me.

"Wait sir, I just want to come in for a bit. I never used my magic to help me when I'm lost." I say.

I choose my words carefully. The unfortunate thing about being Fae is that I can't lie. Literally. Though my human side gives me a little more free way with my words.

Like for example, I said I'm lost but I'm not lost in direction. I'm lost on how someone could be so rude. So I can twist my words more so than the average Fae but I can't outright lie.

"You're not going to go away are you?" He asks.

"Nope." I say.

He sighs and allows me in.

He sits down in a rocking chair and I sit down in a regular wooden chair.

"Thank you sir." Mina says.

"Whatever. What is your name girl?" He says.

"That's a secret." I reply.

"And why is that?" He asks.

I give a big grin.

"When I was younger I read the story of Rumpelstiltskin. I found it so interesting. So I stopped telling people my name. They can guess it if they want. Really only people who really know me know my name." I say.

It's true I read Rumpelstiltskin when I was younger. And I did stop telling people my name but not the way he thinks of it. I stopped telling people my name is Wilhelmina because I grew to hate the name. And only people who really know me know my last name is Grimm. Everyone else thinks it's Grime.

"So you're a fan of Rumpelstiltskin huh?" Rumpelstiltskin says with a proud smirk.

I smile knowing I got on his good side. I just stroked his little ego.

"I'll make you a deal. If you guess my name correctly I'll leave. But if you lose I get to ask you a question." I say.

"Alright deal. There's nothing to lose anyway." He says.

Oh he has no idea.

"Great I'll give you ten tries and a hint. Fairy tales. Go." I say.

He only needs my last name since the Grimm brothers wrote Fairy tales. But of course he doesn't know that.

"Cinderella." He says.

"Nope that's one." I reply.

"Snow White."

"That's two."

"Aurora."

"Three.

"Ariel."

"Four."

"Belle."

"Five."

"Briar."

"Six."

"Alice."

"Seven."

"Rapunzel."

"Eight."

"Tiana."

"That's nine. One more guess." I say with a smile.

No way can he get it.

"Wendy." He says with a smirk.

I understand why. Some may not think of Peter Pan when they hear fairy tales. But he's wrong.

I pause for a while and he thinks he's correct.

"I'm sorry that's incorrect. There goes your ten tries and I win. Rumpelstiltskin would be so proud of me." I say.

"Yeah you won go ahead and ask your question." He says.

"Ok. My question is why are you a rogue Fae?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'm beg your pardon. Why in the world would you ask that and how do you know that?" He asks suddenly angry.

I stand up.

"My name is Mina _**Grimm**_." I say putting emphasis on Grimm.

He looks at me with shock and anger.

"Grimm?" He says.

"That's right, Grimm. As in a descendant of the brothers Grimm. The very ones who wrote the fairy tales." I say.

"You tricked me." He states.

"In a way I did. Now I'll give you a choice. Either you beg for the Royals' forgiveness or suffer the consequences of being a rogue and going against their rule." I reply.

"I will never follow those monsters. They killed my sons. Every single last one of them." He says jumping out of his chair.

His statement throws me off guard. That's why he's a rogue, because the royals killed his sons. That sounds horrible.

"That is sad to hear Rumpelstiltskin, but I have a job to do and an order to follow." I say.

I go in my bag and take out the Grimoire. I open it and point it towards him. I focus my thoughts on capturing him. The book glows gold and a bright light fills the room.

When the light dies down it's just me in the house. I look in the book and see a picture of Rumpelstiltskin. It actually shows the scene of him guessing my name. Every detail is there perfectly.

Amazing.

I leave the cabin thinking. I walk back over to the river and wonder.

Can he really be blamed for not wanting to serve his sons' killers?

 **That's it for this chapter. You know was a really good day to write since it's snowing like crazy here in New York. So it's time to cuddle up with a blanket and a good story. Or write a story.**

 **Don't forget to review please. I get the nicest review from people in the Unfortunate Fairy Tale Series fandom. Others give some harsh reviews sometimes. That's why I love you guys the most.**

 **PS. I can't do this in my other stories. They don't read author's dialogue. Love you guys. 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**So to be honest I am updating this due to 09Who knew90 reviews. I smiled so hard that my braces cut my mouth again. Thanks for the reviews. It makes me so happy to hear that you are very interested in this story.**

 **Now onward.**

 **Mina's pov**

I go home and all I can think about it what just happened. It seems so weird to punish someone whose motives aren't necessarily bad.

I mean if my family died I'm sure I wouldn't follow the rules either. I'd probably go crazy. **(A/N: No Mina you would become evil. Didn't you read A Twisted Forever? You went evil when your family died. XD)**

When I walk in I am stopped by my mom.

"How was your day sweetie?" She asks.

"Could've been better." I reply.

"Oh so is that why you skipped after lunch?" Mom says.

I am so screwed. I didn't think she would find out. Would she accept my answer?

"How did you find out about that?" I ask.

"I got a call saying you weren't in class after lunch. I told them you had to do something. I hope that's true." She replies.

"Yeah it is. I left to go do my actual Grimm duty. I ended up getting Rumpelstiltskin who was a rogue." I say.

I internally prepare myself for a lecture. Whether it be on skipping school or doing my Grimm job.

"Really. You started already? Are you okay? Are you hurt in any way? Was it hard?" Mom asks.

Wait no lecture. Hey that's fine with me. I guess she's more worried about me than anything. I'm know she doesn't want anything bad happening to me especially now that I am the chosen Grimm.

"I'm okay. I'm not hurt. I tricked him so it wasn't hard. It caught him off guard really." I answer.

I take out the Grimoire and show my mom the picture. She studies the picture. I see some uncomfortableness she has looking at the Grimoire. But I also see the interest she has in the picture. It is a very detailed picture.

"This actually happened?" She asks.

"Yeah. I didn't tell him my name and made him guess it Rumpelstiltskin style. When he failed to guess correctly even with a hint, I was able to catch him off guard and capture him." I say.

"How smart of you to use his own ways against him." Mom compliments.

"Thanks." I say.

I hesitate to ask mom my question. How will she respond?

"Hey mom Rumpelstiltskin said he was a rogue because the royals killed all of his sons. Is that so wrong? To feel like that?" I ask.

"You shouldn't get involved with their pity stories. The rogues will always do something to stop you. They want you to feel bad for them. Don't or it can mean your life in more ways than one." Mom answers.

Well I can see what she means. If I let my guard down I could be killed by the rogue themselves or by the Royals for failing. I can see the Prince's cold blue eyes now.

"I understand." I say.

I head up to my room. For once my room is actually clean. I guess Mom spent today cleaning it. Wonder why. She probably had nothing else to do. That or should was stressed out again and decided to clean.

I sit at my desk and take out a pencil. I guess I should report to the prince now. How should I word it?

 _My prince I was able to capture the rogue Rumpelstiltskin today._

It only takes a few seconds until I get a reply.

 _Excellent. Anything happened with the pixie?_

He sure does seem to have an interest in how Ever will be captured.

 _She knows who I am so it will make things a little harder but I'll get her._

 _That was expected from her._

What does he mean by that? Does he know more about Ever then he is letting on? I want to ask him but that is not my place.

 _Did Rumpelstiltskin say anything as to why he was a rogue?_

 _Well yes he said he was a rogue because the royals killed all of his sons._

 _Do you believe that?_

Is that a trick question? Should I tell him? I hesitate but answer anyway.

 _Yes my prince, I do._

 _Smart girl. The only thing is I killed his sons. My parents had nothing to do with it. Would you like to know why I killed them?_

It makes more sense that he did the killing. It seems like something the prince would do. Wait did the Prince just compliment me?

 _Yes your highness._

 _I killed them because they seduced both Fae and human women. They seduced them then used them and finally sold them. I wouldn't let something like that happen. What kind of prince would I be if I did._

Well he would be the heartless prince everyone knows him as. Prince Teague is known for not caring about many. He shows no emotion but anger. He always seem calm and collected until he is angered. He enjoys punishing people and doesn't care who it affects. I've seen this personally.

 _I see. You did what was best then._

 _This teaches you a lesson Grimm. Don't fall for their stories because there is always another side to it._

Does the Prince know of my uncertainty about capturing Rumpelstiltskin? Is that why he explained it to me? Is the Prince trying to tell me I shouldn't listen to their pity stories just like my mother said?

 _Yes your highness, I understand._

 _Good. I expect to hear from you tomorrow._

 _Yes your highness._

I close the Grimoire. The prince has me thinking. Did Rumpelstiltskin know that about his sons? I would assume not since he was so distraught about it. Maybe he did know and approved of his sons' doing.

It's also surprising that Prince Teague did something to benefit others including humans. I would have thought he would've left them. Or at least kill them for something else. Not for others.

Maybe there is more to the Prince than I know of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Teague's pov**

So the Grimm captured Rumpelstiltskin.

Honestly I thought she would die on her first try. This Grimm has a big heart so I knew sob stories would get to her. I'm surprised she continued even after Rumpelstiltskin told her his sons were killed. I thought she would be stopped and tried to convince him to not be a rogue.

I guess her fear of failing outweighs her sympathy.

That's a good thing. I must say though it was quite interesting watching how she tricked him. She fed his ego and cut him down with his own trick. The hint she gave was perfect. It was vague yet specific in its own way. It was very smart of her to do that.

It's good to know she is going to do her job right and put aside her heart for the moment.

Last thing I need is for her to go soft on the rogues. Then people will start to lose fear of the chosen Grimm and respect for the royal family. It would be a disaster if people thought we couldn't control the Grimms. Our own servants.

Bad enough we have rogues. Imbeciles who think they can go against the Royal rule. It only happens because of my parents' ruling. They don't notice what happens outside of the palace grounds. It doesn't matter to them unless it causes a problem.

But that won't work. You need to know what happens to be ahead of the game. To know what causes them fear. To control them you need to make them happy but make them fear you.

That's the proper way.

It's the same when it comes to the Grimms. My parents never took an interest in the Grimms. As long as they were following orders they didn't care about anything else. But that is what causes some to try to find loopholes in the order. To find a way to go against the order though their curse won't let them.

That's why I put this chosen Grimm under my rule. She will obey me. Even when she was younger I took this girl more so than my parents. I knew she was different and took an interest in her.

A half Fae half human Grimm. Yet there is barely any trace of human in her. She's a siren with the lure and the call. I watched her carry out her orders. She acted more Fae than anything.

When she wasn't doing something else I had her train in the Fae palace with her mother. I wanted to see her powers develop. And they did. She was exceptionally well in her training.

It would have been a shame for someone like her to start to resent and try to go against the rules. Now with her serving under me personally, I can make sure this is one Grimm that will stay loyal.

Needless to say then that it irritates me very much that such a talented Grimm is interested in a mere human boy. She always did have trouble avoiding humans. She has a thing for wanting to be normal. Especially when she hears people make fun of her family.

But a human boy. The first boy to smile at her and she falls for him. How stupid. I expected more from her. Now that she has this project with him I see her loosening up to humans, and it's only been a day since she first talked to him.

I don't see what's so good about him anyway. Why do all those girls like him? Including my Grimm servant. A little rich human boy. Surely I know half of those girls like him only for his money and popularity. The other half likes him for his looks.

But Grimm.

Grimm likes him for who knows what reason. I truly believe she's letting her heart jump before her mind. I think it's just her loneliness. Surely she isn't stupid enough to actually develop feelings for the boy. For her sake I hope that's true.

She better watch herself with him. I don't need her to start to neglect her duties for some idiotic boy. Especially since the pixie knows who she is. She will be the hardest for Grimm to capture. She's smart and deceitful. It's almost a shame that she's a rogue. Her reason is not one I need to know.

I may have never liked her but I sure enough never hated her. And now she in herself is a reminder of what happened. An unwanted reminder. I need Grimm to be careful around her and make sure she doesn't slip up.

Grimm may not need to worry about anything happening during school but afterwards is a different story. She never knows when any rogue could try and trick her.

Luckily for both me and her, she is determined to not let her role pass on to her brother or mother. She would hate to mess up. Not only that she has a fear of being punished, like she should. She knows very well what could happen if she fails. Though I doubt I would do anything too harsh to her she still should know the consequences.

I saw the fear in her eyes when I told her she serves me directly. I know she has a greater fear of me than she does my parents. Rightfully so. She seen me angered. She saw me punish people multiple times. Though some of those times I restrained myself only because I felt she was too young to see what I could really do. She knows what I can do.

Yet I also see something else in her eyes. I always saw a curious look in her eyes ever since she was young. I used to see her stare at me and then turn when I look at her. I always saw her watching me and my interactions.

She always knew how to act. She always knew how to address me. Nothing changed with her except she probably fears me more. But she doesn't tremble at my feet like many do. It's a perfect amount of fear. Enough fear to not want to displease me but she isn't shaking at the mere mention of my name.

It interests me.

Grimm is quite different than anyone I have met. Including her past relatives and distant ones. She gives me something to look forward to. I'm sure I won't be bored watching her do her job. Grimm is different and I like it.

Excuse me, how rude of me. Her name is Mina.

"Mina Grimm you are going to be fun."

 **Does this seem very Teague-like? It seems like it does but it doesn't. Like there are the moments where it's like "Yeah that's Teague" and then others that are not. To me anyway. I like it though.**

 **Please review and tell me how you like it. More will come soon. Maybe sooner with reviews. Until then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Please Read_ : I want to take a moment out here to say something.**

 **09Who Knew90 your review had me in tears.**

 **I want everyone who reads my stories to know I write to escape the problems in my life. I was never good with dealing with things so I write. It makes me feel even better when I get nice reviews. I love reading "I love this so much." It makes me feel like I can actually do something right for once in my life. I appreciate every nice review even the ones that say "update".**

 **But 09Who Knew90 your review was so kind and positive. I love how long it is and I love that you think deeply about the story. Thank you so much. I'm crying right now while I write this.**

 **Thank you all for being so kind. I truly do love you guys. You guys are seriously the best.**

 **Mina's Pov**

Why did the Fates do this to me?

I was just supposed to come over and do this stupid project. But no things couldn't go easy for me. He just had to be like that when I came in.

Shirtless and wet.

I swear I almost had a nose bleed. _(Anime style)_

"Come on let's go upstairs." He says.

When we get to his room he looks for a shirt. Part of me is relieved when he puts a shirt on and another part is kinda sad that he did.

"So what do you want to work on today?" Brody asks.

"Uh well I was thinking I could do the drawings and you could do the writing." I suggest.

"You like to draw?" He asks.

"Yeah." I say.

I go in my bag and take out some of my drawings. He seems pretty impressed by them.

"These are amazing Mina." He says.

"Thank you." I say with my face heating up.

"Uhh how about you. I've seen some of the things you wrote. You're really good." I say.

"Thanks I didn't think anyone pays attention to my work. I think everybody focuses on just what I do on the team." He replies.

"Oh well I find your work interesting." I say.

He gives me a big smile and I give him a small smile in return. At that very moment his phone rings.

"Hold on for a minute." He says and steps out for a minute.

I look around his room and sees all of his trophies and awards. He sure is talented. I look at the pictures of him and Nan. They really are close. But by the looks of it, it seems they were raised with a silver spoon in their mouths.

That's a shame. Will they ever learn what's it like to do something or to get something on their own? They were given everything. I mean even Fae royalty knows what it's like to get things on their own, and some royalty believes they deserve everything.

Brody comes back in the room.

"Sorry Mina that was a friend." He says.

"No problem. Why don't we get started?" I reply.

"Sure what story you want to do first?" He asks.

I look through my bag to find the fairy tale book. I take it out and open it. The book opens to the story of Rumpelstiltskin. Not only that a picture with words appear.

 _Watch yourself Grimm._

I suck in my breath and stop myself from screaming. The picture it shows is the very picture in the Grimoire. The one with me and Rumpelstiltskin.

"You okay Mina?" Brody asks.

"Oh yeah I just thought I saw something different that wasn't here before. Why don't we do Rumpelstiltskin first." I say.

"Ok sure." He says.

"I'm going to go to the desk so I can have a better surface to draw. You can take the book." I say.

I look in the book one last time and the picture and words disappeared. I hand Brody the book and go to the desk.

That was a message. I totally let myself get too comfortable with him. The Prince is still watching me. I need to control myself.

I start to draw and it seems like I forget everything. I focus on every detail. I remember when the Grimoire showed me his real form and add some of those details. I decided to draw the scene where the queen guesses his name right. It's the best part of the story really.

I free my mind of everything else and just draw.

"Hey Mina I'll be back the door bell ranged." Brody says.

I look up from my drawing and to him.

"Sure." I reply.

He leaves the room and I hear his footsteps going down. I listen to the door opening and some talking. Wonder who that is. The door closes and I hear what sounds like two people coming up. Who's with Brody?

Brody opens the door and I see a boy his height with him. I never seen him before.

"Mina this is my long time friend Nick. Nick this is Mina, she goes to my school." Brody says.

Nick sticks out his hand and I go to shake. As soon as I'm close to him I feel magic. Is he Fae?

"Hello Mina. I'll be attending your school Monday." Nick says.

He gives me a look as if he is trying to see if I'm Fae.

"Well now that you two know each other we can get back to our project. Nick is just going to hang out for a while until we're done with this story." Brody tells me.

"Yeah I just had to get out of the house you know." Nick adds.

"Ok sure." I reply.

"Hey Brody can I get some water please. You know me." Nick says and then laughs.

Brody laughs too and heads downstairs. When Brody leaves Nick turns to me.

"So Mina what type of Fae are you? What's your real name?" He asks with a smile.

"Bold questions there. Why don't you answer them first?" I reply.

"I'll take that. I'm a Nixie and my real name is Nix." He says.

"I'll am a siren and my full name is Wilhelmina. But I don't like that so it's Mina." I respond.

"Wait as in Wilhelmina Grimm? The one that does the festival every year for the royals?" He asks.

"Yes." I say unsure about his excitement.

"Oh so cool. I go every year. Your festivals are amazing. I find it so cool what you Grimms do. Though I know it must be hard. I don't see why people don't like Grimms. You're just doing what the royals tell you." Nick says with a childish grin.

"Wait you don't hate us Grimms? And you like my festivals?" I ask.

I never heard any Fae say that before.

"Why would I hate Grimms? I say the ones that do, like rogues, are stupid. And I love your festivals." He replies.

So that means he's not a rogue then.

Brody comes back before I can ask another question.

"Sorry I was trying to find a glass big enough to hold the amount of water you drink." Brody jokes.

It makes sense that he would drink a lot of water. He is a water creature/person.

"It's ok. I was just trying to make small talk with miss shy over here." Nick says pointing to me.

"I'm right here you know." I say.

"Yeah and that's why I pointed to you doll." He says cheerfully.

I can't help but smile. His cheerfulness is contagious.

"What do you know, you got her to smile Nick. Good job." Brody says.

"That's my job." Nick says.

I hold back from chuckling. I go back to the desk and continue drawing. As time pass I feel a little bit more comfortable with Nick. I actually like the name Nix better. I don't know why; he just seems like a Nix.

"Ok Brody I'm done. Sorry it took so long." I say.

I show him and "Nick" the drawing.

"Wow it feels like I'm actually there." Nick says.

"This is perfect Mina. I'm done with the writing but I want to edit it more." Brody says.

"Well I'm going to take this home and color this so I'll be leaving now." I say.

"How are you getting home?" Brody asks.

"I'm not going home just yet I have to do something." I say.

"Can I come? I have to leave anyway or my mom is going to kill me." Nick says.

"Uh sure. Come on." I say.

We both leave.

"So where are you really going?" Nick asks.

"The forest. I'm going to the river to swim. It's quite deep." I reply.

"Oh cool, can I join you? I love to swim." Nick says.

"Sure but we keep our glamours on. So you're either going to need magic to change or go in your clothes." I respond.

"Ok. How about I drive?" He asks pointing to his car.

"Well it does beat walking." I reply.

We go to his car and I get in passenger side. He gets in and starts driving.

"So Mina do you know how to drive?" He asks.

"No I don't but my mom says she'll teach me when we have time." I answer.

"You must have a lot of things to do as a Grimm. Do you like it?" He says.

He makes it sound like it's a job I chose.

"Yeah it's not too bad." I say.

We reach the forest and get out.

"Follow me." I say.

We walk for a little then we reach the river. With a little Fae magic I'm in a long shirt and shorts.

"Need help or you got it?" I ask.

"Help would be nice." He responds.

I smile and turn his clothes into some shorts and a t-shirt, not as long as mine though.

He smiles and then jumps in the river. I enter in slowly.

"Hey let's see who can hold their breath underwater for the longest." He says.

"Sure. Ready set go." I say.

We go underwater. It feels like a second home to me being underwater. By the smile on his face I think he agrees.

We both stay under for a while. It doesn't seem like either of us is going to win. I look up and see it's getting late. I point up and he looks. He nods and we both go up at the same time.

"That was fun. I didn't know a siren can be under for that long." He says.

"Well now you do." I say.

I get out and change back into my normal clothes. I help him change back too.

"So can you drive me home please?" I ask.

"Of course. I would never let a girl go home from the forest by herself. Come on." He replies.

We walk back to the car and get in. I give him directions to drop me off a few blocks away. I don't want him knowing exactly where I live.

He drops me off and drives away. Not without giving me a very cheerful goodbye of course. He made me promise that we would do this again.

I head home and go up to my room. I take out the Grimoire.

 _Excuse me my Prince but I would like to ask you a question._

 _Go ahead._

It never does take him long to respond.

 _Well I met a nixie today and he's not a rogue so I was wondering if it is ok to be friends with him._

I wonder how the Prince will respond. Will he say no?

 _Do you like this nixie?_

Didn't expect that question.

 _As a friend and nothing more._

 _Then it is fine with me as long as he doesn't stop you from doing your duties._

So if I did like him we couldn't be friends? Why would the prince say that?

 _Oh thank you your highness._

 _It's fine. Just make sure you do your job._

 _Yes my prince._

When he doesn't reply back I close the Grimoire. Childish happiness fills me.

I got a friend.

For the first time in my life I have a friend.

I fall on my bed laughing.

"I have a friend." I say aloud.

I like the sound of that.

Friend.

 **Isn't it so cute how Mina is so happy to have a friend? And is Teague jealous? Anywho I have an announcement.**

 **Today is my birthday. I turned… 15! Yup I'm 15. I've been told I seem older (which I don't mind). (Ps only this fandom know my age XD)**

 **So this is my gift to you all. Hope you all enjoy. What better way to spend my birthday than writing for the fandom I started with and is in love with. Love you guys. Don't forget to review please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey y'all, I'm back. To start off I want to say thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday. Also to everyone who gave a review.**

 **To Fire and Flames: Thank you. I'm very glad you like this chapter. And your wish has been granted.**

 **To 09Who knew90: Yes Teague is going soft to Mina but he is still jealous. You know how Teague is. Now about Nix, he won't become a sea witch for sure but the other half I can't promise. Or maybe I'm bluffing. Who knows. But I can tell you this won't become a Mix story. I'm a Meague girl. Also thank you for the imaginary stuff. It's the thought that count.**

 **To TheArtistNextDoor: It is cute isn't it. Little Mina is so excited to have a friend.**

 **Now this chapter will have a little Mix feeling to it so enjoy it while it lasts. I had this chapter written for a while but I was down South for a while and had no computer to post it. Hope y'all forgive me for taking a while to update.**

 **Mina's Pov**

I spring out of my bed happy as can be.

Nix (I only call him Nick in public) started school Monday and ever since school has been more tolerable. He's in my every class, thanks to a little Fae magic, so we see each other all day.

He makes me laugh more than I ever had in my life. He is on the swim team, go figure. He holds the fastest time on the team. I went to his practice once, only because I had to wait for Brody to finish whatever he had to do on his team so we can do the project.

I've been hanging out more with Brody too. Since I need to get the project done soon I think spending more time with him to do it may be good. Granted I've been getting a lot of reminders/ warnings from a certain prince.

Anyway it's Saturday and Nix and I are going to hang out today.

I rush out of bed and hurry up to get ready. I take a quick shower, dry my hair, put on clothes, shoes, and do my hair in record time.

I'm actually going to hang out with a friend. I never thought I could say that. I remember as a child I used to watch all the other kids play while I sat inside alone. When Charlie came along I tried to spend time playing with him but it wasn't the same as having a real friend.

Now I actually have one.

I check the time and sprint out my room and down the stairs.

"Bye mom I'll be back later love you." I say running out the door.

I run to the spot I told Nix I'll meet him at. He still can't come to my house really so we'll just meet somewhere else.

When I get a block away I stop running so I can catch my breath so I don't look like I was over excited.

I get to the meeting spot and see Nix already there standing by his car.

"Hey am I late?" I ask.

"No I'm just early. Now come on let's go." Nix says.

He runs to the driver seat and I jump in the passenger.

"So where are we going?" I ask.

"How about the park? It can be fun. We can get ice cream." He suggest.

"The park it is. But you better get me ice cream." I say chuckling.

"Of course." He replies.

He drives over to the park. On our way there we joke around. We make Fae jokes, sing songs at the top of our lungs, make silly faces and everything else.

"Keep your eyes on the road crazy." I say jokingly hitting his shoulder.

"Hey you can't hit the driver." He says.

"Well I just did." I respond laughing.

We finally get to the park. He parks the car (no pun intended) and he gets out. He then comes to my side and opens the door.

"Get on my back." He says.

I chuckle but get on anyway. He closes the door and runs with me on his back. We head over to the swings. I get off his back and hop on the swings.

"Push me Nick." I say.

He smiles and pushes me. I always wanted to go on the swings. My mom never took me to the park. She said nobody can play with me at the park so going would be useless. She did it so I wouldn't feel bad that I couldn't play with the other kids.

Nix pushes me higher and higher. At one point, just enjoying the moment, I jump off and land perfectly on my feet.

"I always wanted to do that." I say to Nix.

"Jump off the swings?" He asks.

"No go on the swings." I answer.

He gives me a sad smile. I guess I never really thought about how sad that may seem. Being sixteen and never ever been on the swings.

"Uhh come on." I say trying to get off this sad topic.

"How about ice cream. I'll go buy it while you wait here under the tree in the shade." Nix says.

"Sure. Can I get chocolate please." I say.

"Anything for you my lady." Nix replies.

He gives a grand bow and heads off. I chuckle to myself. Nix is so silly. I walk to the tree and sit down. I look down and my hands with a smile.

"Having fun I assume."

I look up from my hands to meet chilling blue eyes. I hold back my gasp.

"Prince Teague." I say.

I can't bow because that would seem weird and I'm sitting down. He motions me to move over and I do. Then he sits down next to me. He's still in his Prince attire.

"Tell me Grimm are you happy? You finally have the friend you always wanted." The prince says.

"Well yes your highness I am." I say.

"That interesting to hear." He replies.

"If I may ask, why are you here?" I question.

I try to not let the question come across as being rude but I can't help the drop of attitude slip in my tone.

Prince Teague raises an eyebrow as if he is amused.

"A little feisty today are we. If you must know I came to tell you about the next rogue I want you to capture. This one has been a pain in my side as long as I can remember." He responds.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Her name is Annalora. She's a gnome and she's somewhere close. She is another rogue who has a particular hatred for me ever since I turned her down. I didn't want a bratty, ugly, gnome like her to be my wife." Prince Teague explains.

The last part he says more to himself but I heard him loud and clear. But why did he say "another"? Is there another rogue that personally hates him? If so I wonder who and why.

"Wait she hates you because you wouldn't marry her, how childish." I say rolling my eyes.

I then remember who I am talking to and remember my place.

"I mean of course I'll capture her my prince." I say correcting myself.

"Good to know. Now I'll let you continue your little day with the nixie but by sun down I want you to already have her found and you are going after her." Prince Teague says.

I nod and he gets up.

"Oh and Grimm, keep being feisty here and there. This becomes more fun when kitty shows her claws more. Formalities can become a bore sometimes." Prince Teague says and then disappears.

That was the weirdest conversation I ever had with the Prince. He never tells me who to capture. Then again I only captured minor people. Rogues that he could care less about. I think Rumpelstiltskin was the only one he took interest in. Also he's interested about Ever for some reason.

I definitely thought though he would be mad at me for being so casual with him. I didn't expect him to be so calm about it even going as far as to tell me to keep doing it. Granted I'm not going to do it everytime I talk to him but it still is weird.

But most importantly, was he watching me? That is too creepy. I mean I guessed that when I first became the chosen Grimm but it really does hit me now. Besides why would he ask if I'm happy or if I am having fun? The prince is just too confusing.

"I'm back Mina."

Nix walks to me with a chocolate ice cream cone in one hand and a strawberry in the other. He sits down and hands me the chocolate ice cream.

"Thanks. I didn't know you liked strawberry ice cream." I say.

"It was the first ice cream I tried when I came to this plane. No other flavor is better to me." He replies.

"Well then I'm just going to have to show you some other flavors. Like cookies and cream or birthday cake. Those are really sweet." I say.

"Maybe." He says happily licking his ice cream cone.

I shake my head at him. That's when I remember what just happened.

"Hey Nix, I'm going to have to leave soon." I say with a hint of sadness.

"Why?" He asks.

"I have to go do something for the royals. A Grimm's job is never done." I say.

I don't tell him what I really has to do because I don't want him knowing I am the chosen Grimm. Nobody wants to be around the chosen Grimm.

"I understand. That's fine. It's cool that you do your job without hesitation." He says.

I wonder if he really knows about the Grimm curse. He always make it sound like I have a choice if I follow orders or not.

I nod. We finish eating our ice cream and get up to go do something else. We run around and we play games. Like Marco Polo. It's real funny seeing him chase after me blindfolded. Soon it's time for me to leave.

"I'll see you later ok. Well do this again." I say.

Nix hugs me and I hug him back. We let go and part ways.

Now time to find that gnome.

 **How was that for a little Mix? I don't think I ever wrote anything even close to Mix so this was a change. And Teague's sudden appearance. What was that about? Surely he could've just talked to Mina through the Grimoire. Now Mina is after Annalora. How will that turn out? Finally what about Teague saying "She is another rogue who has a particular hatred for me". Another?**

 **I'm done asking you guys questions since you will find out sooner or later. In the meantime don't forget to review. Reviews make me happy. Very very happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so how many people hate me for taking so long to update. *All raises hands* I'm so sorry for taking so long. I have so much work to do I never have any time. I'm up to my elbows in work. To top it off all my planning for this and other stories went poof. So planning it all over again (writing it again) took some time. But I am back (for now).**

 **So to refresh your memory we last left off with Mina hanging out with Nix at the park. Teague came and told Mina to capture Annalora and Mina obviously agreed. After spending some time with Nix, Mina leaves to go capture that ugly gnome.**

 **Also thank you Minikits and Guest for reviewing.**

 **Mina's pov**

You know whoever this girl is, she really must be annoying if the Prince himself gave me this order.

In person. On the human plane.

He didn't write it through the Grimoire or summon me to the Fae plane. No, he came to me personally and told me to capture her.

She has to be annoying. A real pain in the neck. This should be interesting.

Unfortunately I know nothing about her which makes it harder to capture her. All I know is that she tried to marry the Prince and now she hates him. I think it's safe to assume that the prince turned her down in a harsh way. It seems that her feeling of hatred is mutual.

Well this is one job I can't fail.

First where can I find her? The prince said she's somewhere close. That's helpful (Catch the sarcasm).

I open the Grimoire to see if it can tell me where she is.

"Can you please tell me where the rogue named Annalora can be found?" I ask.

The Grimoire glows and soon I see a picture. It's a picture of a lake in a forest. What's with these Fae and the forest? It's not the safest place you know.

I head over to the forest. It doesn't take long to get to the lake. I approach the lake carefully and as I get closer I start to see a figure. They are facing the lake.

"It took you long enough to find me. What a stupid chosen Grimm." They, no she, says.

"Excuse me?" I ask, surprised that she said that.

Did she just call me stupid?

"You heard me. It's a shame that worthless weak prince has such a stupid Grimm serving him." She responds. _**(A/N: *Every Teague fan there is gets ready to kill her for calling him worthless and weak.*)**_

I seriously don't like this girl already. Did she just call the prince "worthless" and "weak"?

"You really must be crazy and or dumb if you dared insulted the prince. Let me guess you must be the annoying Fae known as Annalora." I say.

"That is my name. What's wrong are you stupid enough to actually be offended if I insulted your precious little prince?" She says.

"That's it, I officially hate you." I reply.

"Oh Yay, the Grimm hates me. Face it, you're nothing but a dog for that pathetic excuse for a prince. He's so worthless he couldn't even come to me himself. He had to send a Grimm to me." She says.

The clouds darkens as soon as those words come out of her mouth. My blood boils hearing her insult the prince like that. Before I know it I jump at her and tackle her into the water.

We wrestle with each other as I drag her down under the water. She squirms to break from my grip but I hold on tight. She kicks me in my face and my grip loosens a little. I see a tint of red leak in to the water and that's when I realize that I am bleeding. I let go of her in a reaction.

I decide to use the lure on her as she tries to swim up for air.

' _Stay.'_

Her movements become slower but she still swims.

' _STAY!'_

Soon she stops at the second command. I swim to her and see the fear in her eyes as she is frozen in place slowly losing air. I smirk at her in a way telling her that I won.

I pull back my fist and punch her in the face as hard as I can. It feels good to see the blood come from her nose.

I look to see that the Grimoire is still in my bag and dry unlike everything else. I smile and take it out of my bag. With one flip of the page, she is sucked into the book with a bright light.

I close the book and swim up to the surface. I reach the surface and take a deep breath. I can hold my breath for a really long time but a breath of fresh air still feels nice. Especially since I'm still bleeding.

I'm suddenly pulled out of the water by a strong arm. I look up to see its the prince who pulled me out.

"Your majesty." I say surprised to see him.

"You were under there for a while Grimm, I'm surprised." He says.

"I am a siren your highness. Water is my second home. If I may ask, why are you here?" I reply.

"I was watching the entire situation with you and that annoying gnome. I must say I am proud." The prince answers.

"Thank you, it was actually my pleasure. She was a pain in my side and I only knew her for a few minutes." I say.

"Try almost marrying her." He mumbles.

I chuckle at his comment. He looks at me surprised and I try to stop. I swear I see a small smile appear on his face.

"Oh look at this, you're still bleeding and you're wet." He says lightly grabbing my face.

He waves his hand and I feel the magic. Immediately I feel the blood stop and my clothes dry.

"There that's better. Last thing I need is for a Grimm to be injured or sick. Especially one that is willing to defend my name." He says in his princely voice.

"Thank you. Besides I couldn't let her insult you like that." I reply.

He raises his eyebrow and nods his head.

"Very well then. Good job Grimm. Continue the good work. I'll see you soon for the festival. I'm sure you'll make this year better than the last. You always do." He says turning away.

I blush at his compliments.

"Yes, thank you your highness." I say.

I bow though he is not facing me and he disappears.

I sit down on the ground and open the Grimoire. I immediately go to the page that will have the picture of what just happened. Once again it's a detailed drawing. It shows me holding Annalora in the water. You can see her struggling in a way.

"I'm not so stupid am I." I say to the picture as if she could hear me.

As I am about to close the Grimoire I see another picture on the other page. It's a picture of Prince Teague hold in my face, healing me. You see a light blush on my cheeks. In the lake there's a shadow outline of a heart.

My face heats up at the picture. Why would this picture be here? Also why the heart? We don't love each other. I am his servant. He is my prince.

I close the Grimoire and head home. But the picture is still etched in my mind. I mean sure Prince Teague was nicer to me but that doesn't mean he loves me. He was just doing the proper thing. Right?

Why am I over thinking this? It's not like I like him or anything. I am his servant. I am his servant.

I am his servant.

 **How was that? Does it kinda make up for me not updating? Tell me what you thought of this chapter in your review please. Next chapter is the festival.**


	12. Chapter 12

**First thank you to Minikits and ReadingAddictionProblem for reviewing. I have an update just like you guys wanted.**

 **Now this chapter will be the annual Fae festival that Mina is in charge of every year. I thought it would be fun to write it. Make no mistake, this is no mere filler chapter. Oh no this is a quite important chapter.**

 **Oh and completely off topic, my English class is reading Romeo and Juliet and now in class when I write I use Shakespearian language. I find it quite fun. I don't know I just felt like telling you guys.**

 **Onward to the story.**

 **Mina's pov**

I wake up to the blaring sound of my alarm clock.

I groan but get up anyways, shutting it off. It's the day of the festival. I have to get up very early to set everything up. This year I'm determined to make it my best one ever, because I'm taking Nix this year and the Prince expects it to be.

I'm missing school today and tomorrow for the festival, which is a good thing for me anyways.

I get ready quickly and head over to the Fae plane. When I get there I look at the empty spot where it takes place every year. I have till sunset to get things ready. The festival always takes place at night.

This year the booths will be filled with fun games and foods. I will be taking human games and putting a spin on it, that way no one really knows the games and will find it fun. The prizes will be bigger and better.

Also there will be a Fae petting zoo, for the little ones. They love animals.

And for the performance, which is always the last part of the festival, this year I'll use a water stage. Basically it will be a really long and wide pool and the seats will be around it. Of course the seats for the royals will be over it. Royal status. It'll be an aquatic performance. I'll use trained water creatures to swim along side me and do tricks for the crowd. And as a siren the creatures will help me.

I have a lot of work ahead of me. Better get started.

 **Time skip to festival**

Finally everything is done and people are starting to show up. I look to see Nix as one of the first ones here.

"Hi Nix." I say waving to him.

He runs up to me and gives me a big hug with an excited childish smile.

"Hey Mina. Everything looks amazing! You really outdid yourself this year." He says excitedly.

"Thank you. Now let's go. We have time until the performance. I'll show you around." I reply.

I grab his hand and pull him towards the booths. Soon he starts pulling me. He gets very excited by all the games and food. We play a bunch of different games and I win a prize.

Then I feel something tugging on my pants leg. I look down to see it's a little Fae girl in a bright yellow dress.

"Excuse me are you Will-me-na Grimm?" The little girl asks.

I chuckle at how she breaks up my name to say it. I bend to her level and reply, "Yes I am."

Her face lights up and she hugs me.

"My mommy said you're the one who put the animals here for us to touch. I love it." She says hugging me.

"I'm glad you do. I was hoping kids like you would." I say hugging her back.

We let go of each other and then I get an idea.

"How about you run back to your mommy and tell her I said she's very lucky to have such an amazing daughter like you and show her this." I say giving her the prize I won.

She smiles really big and takes the prize.

"Thank you." She says then run away.

"That was nice of you." Nix says.

"What can I say, I love kids. Besides not too many people compliment me on my work." I reply.

We continue playing until it's closer to the time of the performance.

"I can't wait to see what you do this year!" Nix says excitedly.

"I would have to agree to that statement."

I turn around to see the prince approaching me. Both Nix and I bow to him.

"I must say, you really made this year amazing. I'm enthusiastic to see how you will end it." Prince Teague compliments.

"Why thank you your highness." I respond.

"Now who might this be beside you?" He asks gesturing towards Nix.

"This is my friend Nix, he is a Nixie your majesty." I say.

Nix bows and the Prince nods.

"Very well. I hope your friend enjoys the show as well." He says then walks away.

When the Prince is gone, Nix turns to me.

"Wow Mina, I don't know if I could work for the royals. They're scary. You didn't sound afraid talking to the Prince." Nix says.

"I'm used to it. It comes with the job title. Now come on. It's time for you to take your seat and for me to go get ready." I reply.

We part ways and I go to pool. No one can enter yet so it gives me time. I take off my glamour, stand to the side and play with the creatures that are already there.

"You ready guys?" I ask.

I won't change to my tail until later. I will introduce the performance with legs.

Soon people enter and take their seats. With a little trick I learned,I can project my voice like a microphone. I do this trick every year.

When I see it's time I start.

"Welcome all to the annual Fae festival performance. My name is Wilhelmina Grimm. This year I'll be doing an aquatic show for you. As usual we have the honor and privilege of having the royal family with us this evening. Now let's start." I say.

I raise my hand and a creature jumps out of the water. I hear the crowd gasp in awe at the creature. I smile and jump into the water.

I change to my tail and my gold tail shimmers in the water. A gold tail is a very rare thing.

"Look mommy her tail is gold." I hear a child say.

I swim around with two creatures at my side and we do tricks underwater. I send one creature up and it does a flip in the air. With a little magic I make a ring of water appear. Another creature jumps through it.

I hear the laughter of children as I act like I lost and am looking for my tail. I see the awe on adults face as they see the tricks being performed.

And as I look up towards where the royals are, I see a childish glint in the Prince's eyes. He holds a princely posture but I can see the amusement he is hiding. I give grand smile and me and all the creatures bow towards the royal.

Soon the performance is over and I tell everyone goodbye and thank them for coming to the festival.

I thank the creatures for helping me. Once everyone leaves, I'll start to clean up.

Nix runs up to me after I'm out the water and I'm dried.

"That was so awesome Mina! That was the best performance ever! And I didn't know you had a gold tail. That's amazing!" He says.

I laugh and thank him.

"It's almost time for you to go. I have to clean up soon." I say.

"I know. I'm really sad it's over." Nix replies.

"Nix?"

Nix turns around to see who called his name. I can't believe it.

"Ever? What are you doing here? I thought you hated these festivals." Nix asked.

"What are you doing here with her? She's a Grimm." Ever asks in disgust.

"Hey it's not her fault she was born as a Grimm. Besides she's a nice one." Nix says.

"Come on Nix, we shouldn't be talking to rogues." I say.

Nix turns to me in surprise.

"She's a rogue?" He asks.

He doesn't wait for my reply and he turns to Ever.

"You're a rogue?" He asks her.

"Yes I am." She says proudly.

"But why?" Nix asks.

To be honest, I wonder why too.

"I'll tell you why. Because the prince killed my fiancé, Jared." Ever replies harshly.

I stand there in shock. That can't be true. If it is there has to be a reason why.

"There has to be a reason why he did if that's true." I say.

"Of course you would say that. You'll believe anything the prince tells you like a good little chosen Grimm." Ever responds.

I clench my fist.

"Wait what? Mina, you're the chosen Grimm? The one that captures the rogues." Nix asks.

I see the color drain from his face slightly.

"Of course she is. She probably didn't tell you because she has to capture you too, just like she has to capture me." Ever says before I can answer.

"That's not true. I didn't tell him because no one ever wants to be around r the chosen Grimm. Besides he's not a rogue so I don't have to capture him. It's not important." I say.

"It is important because you're after my best friend since childhood." Nix says stepping away from me and closer to Ever.

I feel the color drain from my face this time.

"What?" I ask in surprise.

"You're after my friend, the one I knew since I was born and she means alot to me." Nix says.

 _ **(A/N: Nix has a really big crush on Ever but he won't admit it to her yet. He doesn't want to ruin anything.)**_

"Wait so why didn't you tell him then that you are a rogue?" I ask Ever.

"Thought he knew." She replies.

"I don't blame her for not telling me. I mean I was hanging around the chosen Grimm, the very one who is trying to capture her." Nix says.

"D-does this mean that you're not my friend anymore?" I ask dreading the answer.

"If you stop trying to capture her then we can still be friends." Nix says.

"If can't do that Nix. It's an order. I have to capture her." I say.

"Well then it's either leave her alone or capture us both." Nix says.

"I can't capture you. You're not a rogue." I say.

"I will be if you continue this Wilhelmina." Nix replies.

I freeze at the sound of my name. Is he really threatening that? I take out the Grimoire and flip to the next page. There I see a pencil outline form of Nix in both his human form and Fae form.

"Come on Nix, don't do this to me. You know I can't disobey an order. A direct order at that. Please don't do this." I say as my voice falter and tears well in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Wilhelmina but I chose Ever." He says standing next to her.

The Grimoire glows bright and a final drawing with his human name and Fae name along with what he his appears. I see a tear drop onto the Grimoire.

"Have fun Grimm. Oh and by the way, the festival this year was so human. Guess you couldn't make it any better. Let's go Nix." Ever says.

Ever and Nix walks away and I see Nix gives me a disgusted and pity filled look. I run away into the Fae forest. I go as deep into the forest as I can and start to break down and cry. I drop to my knees and cry my heart out.

I just wanted a friend. That's all. And when I finally got one he leaves me for a rogue. I only wanted a friend.

I cry for a while until I sense a magic presence very close to me. I wipe my eyes and look up to see the prince looking down to me.

I stand up and bow.

"Oh hello my prince. I did not hear you approach." I say trying to keep my voice steady.

"Are you okay? I saw what happened. I followed you here to check on you." He says.

I am surprised at the sound of care I hear in his voice but I feel the tears stream down my face again. Soon I and sobbing once more.

The prince pulls me into a tight hug. I stand there shocked at first but I hug him back.

"I just wanted a friend." I cry.

I don't know why but I feel comfortable right now hugging the prince.

"I know you did. But you did the right thing following your order. No one said this job would be easy." He replies.

He strokes my hair as I cry on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm here. You can be my friend." The prince says.

I pull away from him and sniffle.

"What?" I ask making sure I heard him right.

"Well I mean if you want to. We could be friends." The prince says sounding a tad bit nervous.

"But why? I am your servant. Why would you be my friend?" I ask.

"Well I have no friends either and I've known you since you were born. You always did have a kind heart, good motives, and always followed the rules. If anything you're a perfect friend for me." He responds.

"I ask I may ask your highness, why don't you have any friends?" I ask.

"Well I can be quite frightening at times. And I usually push people away." He answers.

"Is what Ever said about you killing her fiancé true your majesty?"

"Yes it is. You see Jared and I were best friends. I had really bad control over my powers though. One day I got really mad and my powers accidentally shot a bolt of magic at him. It killed him. Ever only saw Jared get hit and ever since then she hated me. She serves as a constant reminder of what happened. Ever since then I don't let people get too close to me." He explains with a sad tone.

That must've been hard for him. That must be why he was so interested in me catching Ever. She must also be the other Fae he was talking about when he sent me after Annalora.

"I appears we both lost our best friends your highness." I say.

"Yes but we can make that up with each other. And please call me Teague when we're alone." He says.

"Alright, only if you call me Mina. I hate the name Wilhelmina but it seems that's all I am called by on this plane and everywhere else." I say.

"It's a deal then." Teague says.

I will have to get used to calling him Teague.

I give him a smile.

"That's more like it. No more tears okay. Now go home. I'll deal with cleaning up the festival. Oh and I found the festival amazing this year. I think it was nice that you brought human concepts and made them Fae. You really did amazing this year. Especially your performance. It had had me on the edge of my seat in amazement." Teague says.

"Why thank you very much. And thank you for cleaning. I used a lot of magic this year. I don't know if I could clean up and make it home without fainting from exhaustion." I say honestly.

"I figured. Well go home and rest. You exceeded my expectations this year." He replies.

I nod and bow and then leave.

This is going to be different. The prince as a friend. How will this turn out?

 **Done. How did you like it? Please tell me in your review. I love reviews. Did you like that Teague offered to be Mina friends? How do you think it will turn out? Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hiya. So I'm off of school today, so I thought I'll write a chapter. Only one though because I still have things to do. On the bright side, my last day of school is the 13th. After that it's summertime for me. Which means more chances to write. I expect all writers to have more time to write during the summer. I think I would die if they didn't write.**

 **Now let's get on with this chapter. I think it's more of a filler really but hey sometimes those are good.**

 **Mina's Pov**

Now I can freak out.

Ever since the festival, everything seems weird.

School suddenly got more stressful, Brody is talking to me way more now, Nan invited me to a sleepover, which I declined with a believable excuse, and now I was called to the palace.

Yeah the Fae royal palace.

The school stuff I can sorta understand. It's high school one and two my ex best friend is hanging out with my newest enemy. Not only that, I somehow made an enemy out of Savannah White. So that's two cheerleaders that hate me.

The sleepover is just Nan being Nan.

But being called to the palace. I have no idea why. I only get called to the palace for three things. I'm in trouble, which never happens. I am needed to do a specific task, which is possible. Finally, a regular inspection on my Grimm duties.

I already had my inspection so that's not it. And if it's for a task, that's still not good. No task I get is rainbows and butterflies. More like a tragic death waiting to happen.

I get to the palace and I am immediately stopped by the guards.

"Miss Wilhelmina Grimm, we have orders to bring you straight to the Prince." One guard says.

I nod but secretly inside I'm going crazy. What would the prince want with me?

I follow the guards into the palace and down a secluded hallway. We stop in front of a room which appears to be a study room. They gesture for me to go in. I do and the doors suddenly close behind me.

Am I about to die?

"No you're not about to die."

I turn around to see the Prince behind me. Did he just read my mind?

"I must say you're very easy to read. I don't need to read your mind to know what you're thinking. You're facial expressions and body language says it all." He says.

Before I can reply he adds, "That and you said it aloud to yourself."

Well that makes more sense.

"If I may ask your highness, why am I here?" I ask.

"Oh come now Mina, I thought you agreed to call me my name when it's just us two." He responds.

I did?

That's right I did. After the festival. He offered to be my friend and I agreed.

"Oh yes, sorry about that your- I mean Teague." I say.

He nods and walk further in.

"So now may I ask why I am here?" I ask.

"Simple. I think the term humans use is 'to hang out'." Teague says.

"Wait you want to hang out? With me?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Well yes. Isn't that what friends do?" He replies in an obvious tone.

"Uh yes. That is what friends do. So what is it you want to do?" I say.

"I was thinking I could show you the Fae plane more. You only ever see it when doing your duty." He says.

"Sure." I reply.

I feel so weird. The Fae prince, who is also the one I serve, wants to hang out with me. Talk about having the jitters.

He nods and grabs my hand. Next thing I know we're in a forest. I've never been here before. I feel a bit dizzy from teleporting that quickly. I stumble slightly but the Prince catches me.

"I guess I should've warned you before hand. For the first few times you do that you'll feel a tad bit sick. After that you should get used to it." Teague says.

"Yeah a warning would have been nice." I mumble mainly to myself.

"Feisty aren't we Grimm." Teague says with a smirk.

I hold back from rolling my eyes. He still is the prince.

"So why are we here?" I ask.

"Well I take it as you've never been here before, correct?" He says.

"That's true." I say.

"Then you'll see in a few seconds." He responds.

I give him a confused look and he looks up. So I follow his gaze and look to the sky.

I see nothing.

Right as I'm about to look down again, I see colors dance through the sky. It suddenly becomes warmer and then it appears.

A phoenix. Two actually.

"Wow." I say awestruck.

The two phoenixes fly around each other as if they are dancing. They look majestic. I don't dare take my eyes away.

"Amazing isn't it?" Teague asks.

"It's incredible." I say in total amazement.

"Would you like to go closer?" He asks me.

I stop looking at the majestic birds and look to Teague.

"Closer?" I ask in confusion.

He nods and turns into a griffin. He turns towards me and somehow I know he wants me to get on. I reluctantly climb onto his back and he flies into the air. We go pretty high up, which frightens me. What if I fall?

Now though I can see the phoenixes clearly.

They're more amazing closer up.

Their gorgeous fire color wings catches my eye the most. The fire at the end of it dances in the sky as the move.

I forget about my fear of falling and the fact that I'm riding on Teague's back. The birds captivate my attention.

I watch them for awhile and then Teague flies down. When we get to the ground, I jump off if him and he shifts back to his normal self.

"That was spectacular." I say.

"This forest is filled with magical majestic animals like that. There's a river near by. Would you like to go?" Teague says.

"Oh yes I would." I reply.

I feel more loose now. Before I was so anxious but I don't feel like that any more. I guess it's because the prince is acting nicer than usual. I'm so used to seeing him wit a cold demeanor but it seems he can be nice. Smug but nice.

We walk to the lake. Our walk is silent but I don't mind. When we get there, the gorgeous blue water seems so inviting. Like it's calling my name.

"Go ahead." Teague says.

I don't even question how he knew what I was thinking again. I just drop my glamour and get in. I turn my legs into my tail and swim around in the perfect water.

It's so calming.

I go closer to land and look at Teague.

"This river attracts all sirens. Something about its water makes it perfect for sirens. If you swim all the way up you'll reach a cave that has both land and water." Teague explains.

"The water is so calming. It feels like I could be here forever." I say.

"That's good." He responds.

I raise my eyebrow in a questioning manner.

"I mean from what I know it's been stressful with all your schooling and Grimm duties. It's perfectly fine to relax once in awhile. Even I need to relax sometimes." Teague says.

"Teague did you want to hang out because you also needed to cool down a bit?" I ask.

"Well yes. I needed a break from my work as much as you did. So I thought this would be perfect for the both of us." He answers.

"You were right then. I needed this and so did you." I say.

I take some water and use magic to shape it then freeze it. It's a mini siren. I can feel the waters calming effect even from its frozen state.

"Here. Whenever you feel like you need a break, hold this. It may not have the same calming effect it has on me for you but at least it will help you remember the calm feeling you have now." I say handing it to him.

He takes it gently and looks at it. I can tell he's studying it. He looks from me to the figure.

"It's a gift. Friends give each others gifts." I say in the same obvious tone he used earlier.

"Oh well uh thank you." He says.

He holds it gently as if he's afraid it will break.

"Only if you drop it or something hits it will it break. Don't worry okay." I say.

I see him nod and holds it a bit more securely.

I get out of the water and he dries me off using his magic. I put my glamour back on.

"You ready to go back now?" Teague asks.

"Yes." I say.

I mentally prepare myself for the dizzying feeling I am about to get.

Teague holds my hand and we teleport back to the palace.

"I'll send you home but I'll let you catch yourself for a minute." He says.

He disappears and reappears in a matter of seconds. I see the figure isn't with him anymore. He must've put it somewhere.

"Well today was an interesting day and a needed day." Teague says.

"I agree. Thank you for today." I respond.

He nods and then sends me home.

I immediately go to my bedroom and lay down on my bed.

I guess the prince is not as bad as I thought.

 **Boom filler. Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter I assure you will not be a filler. Until then.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello. So before we get to the chapter, thank you Fire and Flames for reviewing the last chapter. Also thank you to those who reviewed chapter 12.**

 **I must say though, only 1 review for a chapter. That's quite surprising. Remember though we write for the love of the fandom and of writing, we all love reviews. So if you read it, review it. Please.**

 **Now let's go. This chapter won't really be long.**

 **WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER, THE REAL VERSIONS OF FAIRY TALES ARE TOLD. THEY ARE NOT NICE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THEM, SKIP THEM. I PUT CLEAR MARKINGS TELLING YOU WHERE IT STARTS AND ENDS.**

 **Mina's pov**

I'm going to say something I'd never thought I'd say.

Everything is going fine.

Ever since that day Teague and I hanged out, things have been going right. We are really close friends now. Not best friends really but you know we are a bit more comfortable with each other.

I found it so much easier to capture rogues now. I mean Teague wouldn't let me get brutally killed, or at least that's what I like to believe. So now in my immediate area, there are only two rogues left. And we all know who they are.

Ever and Nix, who, if I might add, are currently dating. Talk about leaving the friend zone.

Besides my Grimm duties, this stupid project I have with Brody is complete. Now we just have to present it today in class.

I must say, working on it wasn't as terrible as I thought. I got used to Brody's friendly conversations and his random hugs, which would usually get him scolded by me.

"Mina."

Speaking of him, here comes Brody now.

"Hello." I reply.

"So you ready to present?" He asks.

"I wouldn't be here early if I wasn't." I say in an obvious tone.

I mean I am late every day for first period. I just had to come on time today.

"Right." Brody says sitting next to me.

The bell rings and the teacher walk in. He sees me first surprisingly.

"Miss Grime, you're here on time today." The teacher says aloud.

I just nod holding back any remarks I have.

"Well then you must be excited to present then, so you and Mister Carmichael can go first." He says.

Teacher logic will never make sense. And I mean never.

Brody and I stand up and head to the front with our project. He has the writing and I have the drawings.

"For our project we did fairy tales." I say.

As soon as I do people chuckle and whisper about how childish that is.

"It was actually quite interesting to do." Brody says.

With that people start to talk about how different and cool this is. Just because a popular person said it they change. Uggh teenagers.

"What we did was we took the versions you all know and compared them to the real Grimm brothers versions which tend to be a bit more grim than what we know. Then Brody wrote about it and I did the drawings for it." I explain.

 **(HERE'S WHERE THE STORIES START)**

"Let's start with Cinderella. We all know the version where her fairy godmother gave her this beautiful dress that of course changed back at midnight. When she ran away from the prince she lost one of her shoes. Then the prince went looking for her and he found her using her lost shoe and lived happily ever after." Brody starts.

"But in the actual version, that's not what happened. First, Cinderella didn't have a fairy godmother. She has a tree that's planted by her mother's grave and she prays to daily. She watered it with her tears and from there that's where she got the dress for the ball." I say with the first difference.

"The other changes go hand in hand kinda. There were three balls in the original version. After the the first two the prince would follow her home. The at the third one he makes it so Cinderella shoe will stick on the stairs and that it will be left behind." Brody continues.

"Now returning to her house with her shoe, he has each girl tries it on. Now here is the real change. When the first stepsister foot couldn't fit, she cuts off her toes. The prince not seeing the blood takes her with him. On the ride back, some doves tell the prince to look and see that there is blood in the shoe. The prince takes her back. The next stepsister tries on the shoe. Her heel couldn't fit so she cut it off. The same thing happened. Prince takes her, doves tell him. He finally tries it with Cinderella and it's perfect." I say.

I try not to laugh as people jump back when they heard they cut off their heel and toes.

"To finish it off, the stepsister attend Cinderella's wedding. But there, birds peck out the stepsister eyes. So now they lost their eyes, one has only one heel and the other only have five toes. Clearly we see the differences." Brody says.

I show them my picture of Cinderella at her wedding. The stare in awe at the details.

Brody and I continue moving on with each fairy tale we chose. Red riding hood, Sleeping Beauty, Rumpelstiltskin and Snow White.

 _{A/N: So here's the real versions._

 _With Red riding hood, there is a version where she just strip naked, gets in bed, then gets eaten. Of course there is the other one with the huntsman saving her and the grandmother by shooting the wolf._

 _Sleeping Beauty is a bit more gruesome kinda. When she falls asleep, due to a sliver of flax getting stuck under her nail not a prick on a spindle, a king in the woods finds her on a bed. Since he couldn't wake her up, he rapes her then leaves. She gives birth to two children and one accidentally sucks the splinter out. When she wakes up the king that rapes her finds out and burns his wife, who tried to kill and eat the babies first, so he can marry the girl he raped._

 _Rumpelstiltskin is pretty much the same but at the end when she guesses correctly he screams that the devil told her. In fury he stamped his right foot so hard that he drove it into the ground right up to his waist. Then he took his left foot with both hands and tore himself in two._

 _And finally in Snow White, the evil queen was actually her mother. The huntsman that was sent out to kill her was told to bring Snow White's liver and lungs so the queen could eat them. Let's not forget that Snow wasn't actually in a deep sleep but she was dead when the prince finds her. He was carting her dead body off to play with when his servant trips and jostle the coffin. The poison apple dislodged from her throat. At her wedding, the queen shows up and she was forced to step into iron shoes that had been cooking in fire and dance until she dies._

 _They are all quite gruesome. Hope you enjoyed your lesson on Grimm brothers fairy tales. Mina comes from a line of screwed up people.}_

 **(HERE'S WHERE THE STORIES END.)**

By time we finish, I see people shaking from the gruesome details each story had. And I'll admit not all my stories showed the happy ending. What I drew, I drew in detail. It's kinda funny how they didn't know this.

"Well, thank you both for that informational presentation and showing us why these stories were changed. Your drawings were simply amazing. And the writing with it was perfect. A plus for you both." The teacher says.

Brody gives me a big five. We passed.

I go back to my seat as the next group goes up.

When I get there I take out the Grimoire, which is disguised as a notebook. I see the perfect handwriting I have come to know quite well.

 _It seems your ancestors had a way with stories._

I chuckle to myself at his statement. I guess my ancestors didn't like happy endings.

 _Yeah, it seems no one reads the real versions though. Or even know that they exist._

 _I expect no less from humans honestly. But congratulations on your grade. Now you can get rid of that boy now since you passed._

 _Thank you and I guess that is true. I didn't think of that._

 _What, you do not want to?_

Why do I feel like there's more to that question then he wrote.

 _It's not that. I just didn't think about it. I was so busy tolerating him I forgot that I don't ever have to talk to him again._

Why do I feel sad writing that? It's not like Brody is my friend. I had to work with him on a project. Besides it's a rule. I can't have excessive contact. The prince may be my friend but I still can't break that rule.

 _I see. Well then, now you know. I'm sure you'll do the right thing._

And with that he leaves. Now I know there is way more to that statement. I just don't know what.

I just decide to wait for the bell as usual. When it rings I get up,but I am stopped by none other than Brody.

"So Mina in celebration of our passing grade and finishing the project, how about I take you out. Like as a way of saying good job and thanks." Brody says.

"I don't know Brody." I say unsurely.

"Come on. It'll be the last thing for the project and then I'm out of your hair." He says and gives me a kinda cute pleading look.

Well when he puts it like that, then it should be okay. And it would be getting rid of him in the end.

"Okay then. Sure I'll go." I say.

"Great. After school tomorrow okay." He says.

He gives me me hug and leaves even before I can scold him.

What did I just agree to?

 **Mina is going on a not a date-date. How will it turn out? Any thoughts about Teague? Please review your thoughts on this chapter. Even if it's the word cool.**

 **Until we meet again.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hiya readers. I'm back and ready to write another chapter. Thank you to both guest who reviewed.**

 **To Guest #1: Sorry but this chapter has to be in Mina's pov. BUT the next chapter will be in Teague's glorious pov. (*Evil snicker*)**

 **To Guest #2: I'm glad you loved the last chapter. Grimm stories are amazing. And thank you for your delightful compliment on the chapter. Also I guess it is sad when reviews don't happen much, really because you guys give amazing reviews full of emotions. But I know you read it so that's why I keep writing. That and I would die if I couldn't write anymore, let alone stop writing.**

 **Now forward we go.**

 **Mina's pov**

Why does time suddenly want to speed up?

Today has been flying by despite my wishes to slow down. I'm not in a rush to go on this thing with Brody. And now here I am waiting for him so we can leave.

It's not a date though. _(Readers and me: "Sure Mina. It's not a date." *sarcasm*)_

He didn't say it was a date technically so I should be fine. Besides this is getting him out of my hair for good so it's for the better.

"Ooh you're nervous."

I turn around to the chipper voice to see none other than Nan Carmichael.

"What, nervous about what?" I ask.

"Your date with Brody. Brody told me all about it when he got home yesterday. He was quite excited." Nan says.

"Oh no no no no. This isn't a date. It's a friendly casual get together to celebrate our work." I reply.

"Sure Mina it's a 'get together'. Totally not a date." Nan says in sarcasm.

"Okay the sarcasm wasn't needed." I say crossing my arms.

"It's okay if you're nervous about it. You'll be fine. You look fine too. So go and have fun okay." Nan says and walks away before I can reply.

Great. Now his sister believes there's more to this. I'm just doing this to get rid of him. Or at least that's what I'll tell myself for a very long time.

The moment arrives when Brody comes and I start to get a bit more tense.

"Hey Mina. Sorry to keep you waiting. I had to drop some stuff off at my locker." He says.

"It's fine. So where are we going?" I reply.

"Well I noticed that you didn't eat lunch. So how about we keep this casual, so you don't catch a heart attack, and get something to eat." He responds.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Nothing. Nan just ran up to me speaking a mile a minute and that's when I told her I was just planning on taking you to eat." Brody says.

I nod and we walk to his car. The ride to the place involves little conversation, thank goodness, and the radio.

When we get there, it's just like a casual diner. We sit in a booth and now I'm totally uncomfortable.

"It's like the first time I met you. It takes a miracle to get you to speak." Brody says with a small laugh.

"Hey that's not true." I say defensively.

"Oh yes it is. The only time you speak is when it's related to work. You're so shy." He responds laughing.

As I'm about to reply he says, "I find it cute."

I feel my face heating up and I know I am blushing. I look away in an attempt to hide it. He chuckles, which means he saw it.

The waitress luckily comes to take our order and I order gladly happy for the distraction.

Once she leaves it's back to awkwardness. It's when our food comes, I start to loosen up because of Brody's jokes and silly stories.

Though for a rich boy his childhood silly moments are different than most. His is more like using the wrong fork for dinner than playing in mud.

Either way, I feel a bit better and actually start laughing and joking around.

When we finished our food, he pays for everything, despite my objections to pay for my food.

We leave and he drives to the park.

We sit on a bench under a tree.

"You know this is kidnap right." I joke.

"No this is showing someone how to have a good time." He replies.

"I know how to have a good time thank you very much." I say nudging him.

"Of course you do." Brody says winking.

I blush at it and he laughs.

"You're really cute when you blush." He says.

With that I unintentionally blush harder.

"See there you go." Brody says pointing it out.

I cover my face trying to hide it. He pulls my hands gently into his and looks me in the eyes.

"You're just cute in general. Hey Mina, what I'm about to do, I wanted to do for a very long time." Brody says.

Before I can ask what he means, he leans in and kisses me on my lips. I am surprised at first but soon I fall into it. I don't kiss back per say but I definitely don't fight it.

It goes on for what feels like forever. That is until I hear thunder.

We pull apart and both look up to the sky. It's suddenly very cloudy and gloomy.

"There wasn't a cloud in the sky before." Brody says.

He's right there wasn't. How can the weather change so quickly unexpecte-

OH CRAP!

"I have to go. I'm not supposed to be here. At all." I say getting up and running away.

I hear him call behind me that he could drive me home but I keep running.

I'm an idiot. A complete idiot.

I just broke the number one rule that Grimms have. The very one I've been told not to break a bunch of times.

I'm so dead.

I run all the way home in pure panic. Adrenaline sure kicked in.

I get in my house and see my mother. She doesn't even speak. Oh this is not good. She probably knows something is wrong.

I go to my room. I should be expecting a summons or something.

When I get inside, my door closes behind me. Immediately I am face to face with a very livid Teague. I bow, slightly afraid.

"What rule has your family had for centuries?" He asks taking a step forward.

"To avoid excessive human contact." I answer taking a step back.

"What rule did you just break?" He asks taking another step forward, rage clearly in his voice.

"Avoiding excessive human contact." I reply taking another step back.

"And how did you break that rule?" He asks, looking me in the eyes. His bright blue eyes look like the lightning in a violent storm. Deadly.

"I went on a date with a human boy. He later kissed me and I didn't stop him." I say a bit softer.

No excuse I have would save me from this. We both know I didn't only go on that date to get him out of my hair. Though I won't say that aloud to an irate prince.

"And what happens when a rule is broken?" He asks in a near growl.

That's when I realize that this is the prince. Not the person I became friends with. This is the prince I serve and we all fear.

He walks to me and I step back until my back hits the door. I gulp as he now stands in front of me. He grabs my wrist forcefully and I hiss in pain.

"If I ever see you with that human again, I'll kill him and every other human you dealt with. Then I'll lock you in the Fae palace forever." Teague says as his voice raises to a near yelling.

He applies more pressure with each word. I hold back a scream from the pain.

"But that would mean my brother or mother would take my place as the chosen Grimm." I say with my voice shaking.

"Exactly." He growls.

As the pain become unbearable and his words sink in, tears fall from my eyes from fear and pain.

I drop to the ground fully bowing to him, with my wrist still in his hand, and practically hide my face as I cry.

"Please your highness I beg of you not to do that. I can't let my mother or brother get my fate. I promise to follow all the rules. I beg for your forgiveness." I say crying.

He let's go of my wrist and I put my hands together in a pleading motion despite the pain. My body shakes as I look up to see the cold, angry look in his eyes.

"I'll never break another rule, I promise. I'll never talk to another human again. I'll avoid them all. I promise. Please." I say crying in fear.

My body shakes more as I hear him say, "You better, for your sake."

He disappears after that and I move to the wall and sit holding my knees crying. The screaming pain in my wrist doesn't help me at all.

My mother comes in my room and sees me crying. She bends down and looks at me.

"My poor baby. It's okay." She says in a hush tone.

Charlie walks in and sees me holding my wrist. He runs out and comes back with the first aid kit.

My mother takes it and wraps my wrist so it can heal. She believes it's fractured and by the pain I'm feeling I wouldn't disagree.

As she wraps my wrist, my mind is filled. I never seen the prince so angry. Especially not at me. He has never threatened me before or hurt me or even yelled at me. I see why everyone fears the prince. Not the type of fear I had before.

Before I feared him in the way of displeasing him.

Now I fear him for my life. It isn't a matter of displeasure alone. Oh no. It's a matter of not making him mad.

I stare at wrist, still feeling the intense pain. My body continues to shake in fear.

I'm terrified of Prince Teague.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who? Yup it's me with a Teague chapter for you. I mean who doesn't love Teague.**

 **To my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala: Thanks for pointing out my mistake. I appreciate it because that means you read more story close enough to see it and it's useful to me. Also my guilty pleasure is *cough cough* Teague. I'm so glad you like my story. Here's that Teague chapter.**

 **Now let's go.**

 **Teague's Pov (Since Fae time is different right now it's about early morning on the human plane. Yeah he's still angry.)**

That stupid girl.

How dare she break a rule! Did she think that the rules don't apply to her? And she broke it for what? A mere, stupid, annoying, human boy!

I pace back in forth in my room as my anger just rages inside of me.

I'll kill the pesky human. I'll kill him, his sister, his entire family! I'll make her watch so she'll never even think about talking to another human. Her promise means nothing. As if she could stay away.

I'll make sure she understands who she is. A Grimm. A Grimm who serves me! She's under my rule! She follows my orders! And she will see what happens when you disobey me.

She trembled on the ground and all I did was fracture her wrist. She knows nothing of my capabilities if she was frightened by that.

A knock on my door snaps me out of my thoughts.

A servant walks in slightly.

"Your highness, your parents asked about the current Grimm and their progress." The servant says.

With rage full in my mind, I shoot Fae magic at the servant. She closes the door before it hits her. She hesitantly opens the door once more.

"Tell my parents, that the Grimm is under my rule. What she does, is only my concern. Whatever reason they want to know of her progress means nothing to me." I say in a growl.

The servants nods and runs away closing my door.

They are only asking to further my rage as they usually do. They clearly know I do not want to be bothered now. So they come to me with the only excuse they have.

As if my parents actually care what the Grimm does. As long as they're in control without opposition, they don't care.

They're so worried about rogues. Humans are more pesky in my opinion.

Years of raising the Grimm to never break a rule, to fear breaking a rule. It all disappears because one pesky human boy walks in her life and tries to woo her.

She let him get close. She always had an excuse. Then she let's him take her on a date.

He flirted with her and she let it happened.

THEN HE KISSES HER ON THE MOUTH AND SHE DOES NOTHING!

I shoot magic at my desk and the destruction of it feels amazing.

In my rage I just keep destroying my room.

How dare a worthless human just break everything that she was taught! She did nothing to stop it! That stupid Grimm!

I am about to shoot another blasts of magic but I suddenly stop when I see where I'm aiming.

The siren.

It stayed frozen due to her magic.

Just looking at it makes all my rage disappear. As if it was never there in the first place.

I walk over to it and pick it up gently. The memory of when she gave it to me flashes in my head.

 _(Mini flashback)_

 _She take some water and use magic to shape it then freeze it. It's a mini siren._

 _"Here. Whenever you feel like you need a break, hold this. It may not have the same calming effect it has on me for you but at least it will help you remember the calm feeling you have now." She say handing it to me._

 _I take it gently and study it. I look to her and back to the figure repeatedly._

 _"It's a gift. Friends give each others gifts." She says in the same obvious tone I used earlier._

 _"Oh well uh thank you." I say._

 _I hold it gently, afraid it will break with the littlest pressure._

 _"Only if you drop it or something hits it will it break. Don't worry okay." She says noticing._

 _I nod and hold it a bit more securely. No one has ever gave me a gift before._

 _(Mini flashback over)_

Friends give each others gifts.

It was a gift from her, as my friend.

No one ever gave me a gift before but she as my friend gave me a gift.

I look to the siren figure in my hands and guilt begins to rush in.

I almost destroyed it.

A gift from Mina, my friend. I almost destroyed it.

Like I probably did with our friendship.

I was so enraged that I wasn't even thinking clearly.

The only person who was willing to be my friend, I frightened her. I fractured her wrist. I threatened her.

The fact that she broke a rule means nothing to me. It just made me so mad that it was that annoying human boy who made her break it.

I showed her a side of me she's never really seen let alone dealt with.

I look around to see my destroyed room. Yet I don't feel nearly as much guilt for destroying my room as I do for hurting Mina and for almost destroying her gift.

I sit down on the floor with my back to the wall. I run my hand through my hair, pulling it a bit.

My thoughts from earlier play in my mind. I thought so negatively of her. I do believe her promise but a part of me hurts that she only made that promise in fear.

None of this would have happened if that stupid boy just stayed away from her. She never even came close to breaking a rule before he waltzed in.

I decide to look and see how Mina is doing. I wish I didn't honestly.

I see her sitting on her bed, holding her knees shaking. Her wrist is wrapped up. Her brother is asleep next to her. I see the panic still in her eyes but the bags under them. She hasn't slept at all.

By now it's near three in the morning on the human plane. She has school tomorrow. Did I frighten her that much where she can't sleep, not even with her brother near her?

Guilt really starts to set in.

I never really felt guilt before but I sure am feeling it now.

I wave my hand and I start to see her eyes close. Soon she falls asleep right next to her brother. She needs some sleep.

I have to fix this.

 **Oh Teague…. Yeah the heck you do. Mina is terrified of you now. If you want your friend back you better get a move on.**

 **But anyways how did you guys like it? We see Teague's mean side and soft side all in one chapter. I wonder what's going to happen next. Don't you?**

 **Until then.**


	17. Chapter 17

**And I'm back. Who's ready to see what happens next? *all raises hands including me* Great.**

 **To Silver Dagger: He needs more than a hell of an apology. The dude basically traumatized her.**

 **To my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala: Don't we all love guilty Teague. He's adorable when he's guilty. I'm glad you were able to visualize the scene. (Yes your sentence made sense to me)**

 **To 09Who knew90: Long time no see my friend. Glad to have you back if only for a chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the other chapters along with the previous chapter. I'll keep writing this story to the bitter end.**

 **To Fire and Flames: I had to do it to Mina. What would a story be without a little heartbreak. Emphasis on LITTLE. I'm not talking about killing off a character that we all love after making it seem like they'll be a happy ending *Looks over to Dagger and the heart breaks we've had* I'm talking about you Dagger.**

 **Great now let's get on with the story.**

 **Mina's pov**

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock.

I can't believe I actually fell asleep. I look to the side of me and see that Charlie isn't there. He must've got up earlier then me.

I look at the time and see that if I get ready now, I'll be to school only ten minutes late.

I shudder as my mind reels back to yesterday.

I don't even want to go to school today. But I have to.

I take my sweet time getting ready. I'm in no rush. I'll get there when I get there. I don't even get my back pack. I'm not bringing it today.

When I finally finish I head downstairs to leave. I see mom and Charlie sitting down.

"Have a good day at school sweetie." My mom says trying to make me feel better.

I just nod and walk out.

Fear races through me as I now become over alert. Every sound I jump to. Anything moving I turn my head to. I hold my fractured wrist as I walk. I make sure I don't even look into someone's eyes while walking.

When I get to school I see I'm about thirty minutes late to first period. It is a forty-five minute class.

I walk into my class with my head down, not looking at anyone.

"Miss Grime, this is unacceptable. Coming in this late is just irresponsible." My teacher chastise.

People laugh as I walk to the very back. I don't care.

I look up slightly to see Brody looking back at me.

Oh no he's probably going to talk to me. The prince definitely would not be happy if I talked to him.

I think back to his threat and try not to tremble. I instinctively pull my sleeve over the bandage on my wrist as if it will make the sudden throbbing go away.

I don't listen to anything the teacher says. I just stare up at the clock.

The second the bell rings I get up and practically run out of the classroom. I walk straight by Brody before he can stop me.

 **Timeskip to after school**

All day I've stuck to myself. Not a word spoken to anyone, even when teachers called on me. I didn't touch anyone, look at anyone, sit next to anyone. I avoided everyone.

As I leave the school, I am stopped by someone grabbing my fractured wrist. In pure terror I pull it away with a small scream and turn around, finding it very hard to breathe.

It's Nix.

"It's just me Mina. What's wrong with you? You've been jumpy all day." He says.

"I can't talk to rogues." I mumble out.

He looks to see me holding my wrapped up wrist.

"What happened there? Mina what's wrong? Did something happen to you?" He asks.

I think about telling him but then the Prince's blue eyes flashes in my mind and my fear rises again. I can't talk to rogues.

I run away and Nix calls my name. I run as fast as I can away from the school.

Instead of going home, I take the seam ripper out of my pocket and go to the Fae plane.

With my destination in mind, the seam ripper brings me right where I wanted to be.

The river.

I take off my glamour and jump in the water. It's harder to swim with my wrist but I don't care. I swim all the way down the river until I reach a cave.

I sit in the water quietly in the cave. I stare at my tail as I tremble. Even the water's soothing way isn't helping me. Fear is full in my mind and it's not leaving.

"I'm safe, I'm safe, I'm safe." I whisper to myself as I play with my hair, though I don't believe myself.

"You are safe."

My heart drops to the sound of the voice. I turn to see the Prince standing on the land part of the cave. My body begins to full out shake and I suddenly forget how to breathe. I look away, not daring to look him in the eyes.

I want to swim far away from here.

"No, please stay." The prince says, knowing my thoughts.

My mind is in a mess. Fear runs through my veins.

"Please look at me." He says.

I look to the side of him.

He breathes in and commands, "Wilhelmina Grimm I command you to look me in the eyes."

I immediately look him directly in the eyes with a small whimper. The second I do, it's as if I can't look away. His bright blue eyes captivate me and I shake in fear.

He sighs.

"I'm sorry Mina. I shouldn't have lost my temper or threatened you. Definitely not hurt you." He apologizes.

He steps closer to the water and on instinct I move back.

"I promise I won't hurt you. We're friends remember." He says.

"I am a servant and you are my prince. We can't be friends. I reply trying to keep my voice steady.

I see a flash of pain and guilt go through his eyes. Maybe I am imagining it.

"I didn't mean to scare away my only friend. I just wasn't thinking clearly. I was just angry." He says stepping closer once more.

Again I back up.

"At me?" I say with my voice shaking uncontrollably.

"No no not at you. I wasn't mad at you. I was angry at the fact that the human boy kissed you. I was angry that you had fun with him and you did nothing to stop him from kissing you." He says.

The prince gets as close to the water as he can get and drops to his knees.

"Please Mina, I'm sorry. I truly am. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me." He pleads.

Am I seeing this correctly? The prince, whose pride is quite big, is pleading to me, his servant.

I swim a bit closer to him and ask, "Why are Grimms supposed to avoid humans if we are humans?"

He seems surprised that I ask but he answer nonetheless.

"Well for two reasons. One it was a punishment in a way. The Fates did that to really show your ancestors who they belong to. Secondly it's because Grimms have a stronger connection with Fae than human. Especially for a Fae Grimm like yourself, worthless human interaction is not needed. Especially not a human boy." He answers.

I think I get it now. Not the no human thing but why he was angry.

"Were you jealous of him?" I ask swimming up to him.

"What no! Why would I be jealous of a mere human boy?" He replies with a light blush on his face.

I start to laugh, forgetting all fear and say, "Look at that. You're blushing."

He blushes harder and says, "I am a prince, I would never be jealous of a human boy. And I am not blushing."

"Yeah okay sure sure. I understand." I say biting down my laughter.

"Well does this mean you forgive me, now that you have laughed at me?" He asks.

I think about it. He did say sorry and he did basically beg me.

"Yeah I forgive you." I say.

He smiles the biggest smile I ever seen and gives me a big hug. He almost lifts me out the water. He let's go after a bit.

"Oh thank you so much. I won't ever scare you like that again." He says.

I chuckle and nod.

He looks down to my wrist and I see more guilt flash through his eyes.

"May I see your wrist?" He asks.

I lift up my fractured wrist and he touches it gently. I wince because it still hurts. He looks to me and says sorry. Then I feel soothing Fae magic on my wrist. When he's done, my wrist is all healed.

"Thanks, now swimming will be much easier." I say.

I give him a smile so he can stop looking so guilty. He smiles back.

It's nice to have a friend back.

 **And there. Teague is forgiven. He had to throw his pride out the window but he's forgiven. Yay!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ta-da. A new chapter from yours truly.**

 **To Fire and Flames: Thank you. As a Meague shipper, I don't know if my heart would allow me to last that long with Mina not forgiving him. Wait no… it can. But not for this story. The Meague can carry on. I'm glad you enjoyed a brief reappearance of Nix. From what it seems, I've hurt some hearts by letting Nix leave Mina for Ever. Well what's a story without trouble. And with Brody, well he got Mina in some serious trouble but yeah it's nice to see him once in awhile for a bit. I feel bad for Mina too. I like Mina teasing Teague too because it's different. And a blushing Teague is cute. Honestly I love Dagger for the tricks but sometimes they truly hit me in the feels. But we all expect no less from Dagger because Dagger is an amazing author whose writing can truly hit our feelings.**

 **To I-ship-tina: I love you for reading this story and reviewing. I'm updating. Who knows if and when they kiss though. Oh wait I do. Well can't tell you. Sorry.**

 **To my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala: YAY! I'm glad you liked it. (I totally wouldn't have mind a make out session either. But I couldn't.) I'm glad it was your favorite.**

 **To heywassuphello: I'm sooooooooo glad you read this story. Guilty Teague is a rare pleasure we all see. I will never be a Mrody shipper but hey I guess it's a tad bit sad. (For you not me. I want her to have friends but I really can't stand Brody for some reason.) Nix leaving was sad though. I'll admit that one. I'm that she forgave him too. Sometimes it's like I'm not writing the story and I feel just like the readers when things happen. As for some Meague… this is a Meague chapter but they aren't together.**

 **To Guest: Yay they are friends. Here's that update.**

 **Wow I love the reviews guys. Awesome.**

 **Forward now.**

 **Mina's Pov**

Teague and I decide to stay in the cave for a while.

He sits on land as he watches me swim around in the water. The soothing effect of the water finally reached me and I feel perfectly calm. Though it seems Teague is a bit on edge. Almost as if the guilt is eating him alive. He keeps staring at my wrist as I swim. This is so not Teague like.

"Why don't you come in and join me in the water instead of staying on land. The water isn't cold really." I suggest.

"I don't know really." Teague says unsure.

"Come on, what's not to be sure about. If you want you can hold on to me." I reply fighting back my growing blush.

"Okay then." Teague says then snaps his fingers.

His royal outfit changes into a pair of swimming trunks and no top. I subconsciously stare at his chest. I know the Fae prince looked perfect face wise but I didn't think he would look completely perfect. Wow.

"I know I'm sexy Mina but you don't have to stare." Teague says with a smirk.

Well there goes his unlike Teague attitude.

I blush and he laughs. So to stop him I use my magic and pull him in the water. He yelps as he goes into the water. When he comes up he looks like a puppy who didn't want to take a bath. Now it's my turn to laugh.

"What was that for?" He asks surprise.

"That's for teasing me." I respond.

"You can't do that to me. I am a prince." He says crossing his arms and gives a slight pout.

"Well right now you're my friend, not the prince." I say then I look down and mumble, "I'm scared of the prince."

A shiver unwillingly runs up my spine. From the corner of my eye I see Teague uncross his arms and guilt cross his face. He swims to me and hugs me.

"I'm so sorry for what I did Mina. I promise to never do that again. When I'm with you, I'm your friend. Not the prince okay." Teague apologizes.

I nod and he lets go. An unpleasant silence fills the cave as neither of us speak.

Then he splashes me with water.

"Hey." I say splashing him back.

Soon it turns into an all out splashing war. Our laughter replaces the silence we once heard. We continue splashing each other.

I go underwater and he starts to look around for me. One thing I love about magic water, sirens and mermaids are completely unseen once under water.

"Mina?" I hear Teague call out.

I sneak up behind him and pull him under water with me. I wrap my arms around his torso and swim around with him. I look down to see him looking up at me with a smile. I smile back to him and continuing swimming.

I bring us back up for air after a short bit. He can hold his breath for a pretty long time for a Fae. Then again he is the powerful Fae prince, no matter how we slice it.

As we come up for air, I am behind him subconsciously still holding him.

"Wasn't that fun?" I ask him.

"It was fun." He responds with a smile.

He looks down to my hands. I realize then that my hands are still wrapped around him and are hooked under his arms and holding his chest. I let go quickly and look away so he doesn't see my blush.

He chuckles softly then says, "You know you look even prettier in the water. Your gold tail is quite amazing."

I turn back to him though I know my cheeks are redder than before.

"Thank you. I like my true self, not my glamour. Even if I'm not in the water with my tail, I still love the way the rest of me look. Especially my eyes. My glamour seems so boring really." I respond.

"Well once you finish your job with the rogues in your area, you can live on the Fae plane with me. The rest of the rogues can be dealt with while you live here. I can provide you and your family somewhere to live or you can live in the palace." Teague suggests.

I can see the hidden happiness in his eyes as he tells me the idea.

"I don't want to live on the Fae plane Teague." I sigh.

"Why not?" He asks, hiding the sadness that's seeping into his voice.

"Because then I'll have a constant reminder that I'm bounded by a curse to serve eternally. That isn't my choice. I don't want to be a servant for the rest of my life. Besides your parents don't like me much so that means I have to deal with them more, even if I am under your rule only." I reply sadly.

"I understand. When looked at from that viewpoint I can see your reasoning." Teague says.

"You know fate really got me." I say aloud, leaning on the land.

I look up to the top of the cave.

"What do you mean?" Teague asks.

"I mean the only way to break this curse is for a Grimm to marry a royal. No royal would marry their servant, let alone their Grimm servant. Grimms are usually human. I am the only biological Fae Grimm, my mother being the only other Fae Grimm in general. My family and I are cursed to serve for eternity." I explain.

"Do you consider yourself to be Fae or human?" Teague suddenly asks.

"I call myself a Fae mainly because there isn't much human in me." I reply.

"Well then for a Fae, eternity isn't long." He says.

I look to him and give him a confused look.

"Your curse will break one day. Eternity to a Fae will never be long. Who knows, it may even break in your lifetime. Many years have past since your curse was put on your family. Don't lose hope just yet." Teague explains.

I guess he has a point.

"Well when you put it like that I guess I wouldn't mind living on the Fae plane when I finish." I say.

"Which leads me to ask, how much about Ever do you know? She is one of your last remaining rogues to capture in that area, yes?" Teague inquires.

"Yes she is. I only know that she hates royals and Grimms with a passion." I respond.

"This is going to be hard." He mumbles to himself, but I hear him.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I need to tell you something tomorrow. Something important." He says.

"Why not today?" I question.

"Because today I want to have fun with you. Like friends are supposed to do." Teague says suddenly smiling.

I give him a look of worry and suspicion. In return he gives me a devilish smile. He goes underwater and yanks on my tail pulling me down.

He lets go then swims away laughing.

"Get back here. You're dead for that one." I say laughing as I swim after him.

Whatever he has to tell me can wait. Like Teague says, I just want to have fun today.

 **There goes a Meague chapter. I just love my Meague. I think it was so cute that Teague wants Mina to live on the Fae plane. Did anyone else catch that he said "you can live on the Fae plane with me."? "With me"! Teague totally threw that in there.**

 **I wonder what Teague has to tell Mina that is so important. What do you think it is? Put it in your review for me please if you have a guess.**

 **See you guys next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**It feels like forever since I updated. Oh wait it has been. I'm so sorry guys. I'm super super super super super super super super super super super super SUPER sorry. Please forgive me.**

 **But I must thank you all for reviewing.**

 **To Fire and Flames: I'm glad you caught on to Teague's little "with me". As for Ever and Nix, they are rogues so Mina will have to deal with them. I like your guess. Teague almost marrying Ever. Sorry to tell you though that that is impossible because Ever hated him for a long long long time. And before she hated him it was just a normal friendship. Great guess though.**

 **To my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala: Fangirl alert. Try to save that towards the end. There's more Meague this chapter. I think you may like this one.**

 **To Alaina: I think we all need a kissing scene. But all good things come to those who wait.**

 **To life as a demigod: Meague is your life. Well I'm happy to tell you that I am a big giver if Meague and put some Meague whenever I can. Get ready for more feels.**

 **To Guest: All I can say is read this chapter.**

 **To Anonymous: Well thank you. You can see I love Meague with a passion, so we'll get along fine.**

 **To LoveBooks4EverFanasty: Awwwwww thank you.**

 **To Life as a Siren: Here's the next chapter. I'm glad you love this.**

 **To 20kcoder: I can assure you that I will not be heartless and not give you guys some much deserve Meague. Whether that means a kiss or living in the castle.**

 **To TheyAlwaysUseTheDagger: Wow. You reviewed this as yourself. I'm quite surprised really. I'm glad that you followed the story and that you love it. I can't tell you anything about Nix though. That ruins the fun.**

 **Well that was a lot of them. Thanks a bunch guys! Now let's get going and see what Teague has to tell Mina.**

 **Mina's Pov**

It's Saturday.

Which means, thankfully, no school.

I know Teague said he wouldn't punish me anymore but I still don't feel comfortable around humans. I mean what if Teague loses his temper again.

You know what, I don't want to think about that.

I sit at my desk and open my sketchbook. I turn to a clean page and begin to draw. I have no idea what I'm going to draw but I let my hand move and see what happens.

After a few minutes I see what I've been drawing.

It's a picture of Teague.

It has his smile, same sparkle in his eyes, along with the mischief usually present in his eyes also.

I add more and more details to make it as realistic as possible. I find my heart beating more the more details I add.

I want it to look as perfect as he does.

I forget about my surroundings as I focus solely on the drawing.

"You know they say drawing someone is a sign of adoration."

I drop my pencil at the sound of a sudden voice. I turn around to see Teague standing behind me.

"Teague, how long have you been here?" I ask in surprise.

"For about three minutes. When I entered in you didn't seem to notice, so I looked to see what you were drawing. That's when I heard your little thought about me looking perfect." He replies with his always-so-ready smirk.

I blush at the fact that he know I think he looks perfect.

"You should really stop reading my mind." I mumble.

I stand up to bow but he stops me.

"Now Mina, friends don't bow to each other. We should be no different. We are friends." He says.

I probably imagined it but it sounded like he forced out the word "friend".

"Honestly Mina, I'm not even in my royal attire." He adds.

I snap out of my thoughts and actually look at him. He's in a blue, fitting might I add, shirt and black jeans.

His hair isn't even gelled back. It's messy, like if he woke up and didn't even brush it. But yet it's a cute messy. It doesn't look wild.

His hair looks really soft.

Wow he looks nice in normal clothes.

"Thank you, though I must say, humans dress weird. And I brushed my hair. Slightly anyway. Also my hair is soft, you can touch it." Teague says replying to my thoughts.

Man does he always read my thoughts?

Though I'm not going to pass up a chance to touch his hair.

I step closer to him and run my hand through his hair. It's so soft. He stands there perfectly calm as I run my fingers through his hair. It almost seems as if he enjoys it.

As if the fates hate me, which they do, I somehow trip over my own feet and fall towards him.

He catches me easily into his chest.

"Uhh thank you." I say.

When I lift my head up I see I'm very close to his mouth.

Wow his lips look soft. Just like his hair.

He stares down to me and a light blush appears on his face, which makes him seem cuter.

"You're welcome." He replies.

My ears heat up as I spring off of him.

I compose myself, trying to get rid of my blush.

He chuckles lightly, as if he wasn't blushing earlier.

"Well now after that, what do you want to do today?" I ask, trying to change the unspoken topic.

A flash of sadness crosses through his eyes. His face becomes serious and he sits down on my bed.

"Come here, we need to talk." He says.

"Why so serious all of a sudden?" I question.

This must not be good.

"Remember when I told you I had to tell you something? Well now's that time, and it's quite important." He responds.

I sit next to him on the bed and turn to him. I wonder what's so important that made Teague this serious so quickly.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I ask.

He takes a deep breath and looks me in the eyes.

"It's about your father's death." He says.

My father's death. But I thought the royals knew nothing about his death.

"Mina, he was killed. By Ever." Teague says hesitantly.

My eyes widen and I find it hard to breathe once more.

"W-what?" I choke out.

He sighs.

"You see, one day he was out looking for rogues. He never used the Grimoire, for some unknown reason, so he looked for rogues his way. That made the job more dangerous since anyone could have been a rogue and escaped or attacked him." Teague starts.

I listen closely to Teague.

"That day he ran into Ever. He didn't know she was a rogue, but she knew he was the chosen Grimm. She also knew the chosen Grimm is the closest to the royal family. So she tricked him and killed him in revenge. She killed him as a message telling us that she will do anything to spite us and showed that she rebels against us." He finishes.

No, it can't be. She couldn't have killed him.

It really is her fault.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? You royals always said you didn't know how he died. Why didn't you tell me?" I ask as tears run down my face.

He wipes away a few tears from my face.

"I didn't tell you before because we wasn't close enough for me to tell you. Before you were just another Grimm. Then when we became friends, I couldn't move myself to tell you. I didn't want to see you hurt. Like you are now. I didn't want to see you cry." He explains.

He pulls me into a tight hug and I cry into his chest.

I hug him back, feeling better being in his embrace.

"I'm sorry Mina. Are you mad at me?" He says.

"No, you had your reasons for not telling me." I respond.

"Do you want to do something to get your mind off of things?" He asks.

"If it's okay with you, I'd rather stay here and just think." I say.

He nods and let's go of me. I push him down on to the bed and lay down on his chest, though he doesn't say anything about it.

The sound of his heartbeat calms me down a bit.

He wraps his arms around me protectively.

"I'm going to get Ever back, even if it's the last thing I do. She will pay. I swear that on my life." I tell him, clenching my fist.

His grip tightens around me.

"I know you will." He responds.

It almost sounded forced. As if the thought of me dying to carry out revenge really bothers him. Surely he understands though.

I close my eyes, as they suddenly feel heavy. I start to drift off into a half peaceful half stressful sleep.

Before I fall into a deep sleep I feel a light kiss on top of my head.

Sleepy thoughts stop me from questioning it.

"I love you Mina. Don't you dare go dying on me." Teague whispers.

With that, my stress fades and I fall asleep with my mind on Teague's words.

 _I love you too._

 **How's that for a chapter? They finally admitted their love for each other. Sure Teague said it while she was falling asleep and Mina only thought it, but hey it's progress.**

 **Before you ask, Teague did not read her thoughts so he doesn't know she loves him also. Sorry but where's the fun in that?**

 **So what do you guys think about Mina's dad being killed by Ever? Sad huh. Do you guys think Mina will get her revenge? Do you think Ever knows who Mina really is? What do you think Teague may do? Please tell me in your reviews.**

 **Until next time, which hopefully won't be too far away.**

 **Sorry once again for taking so long.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, let's get another chapter of Playing Against Fates going.**

 ***gets a note***

 **Wait this isn't PAF? Well then can someone please tell me what story I'm writing?**

 ***another note***

 **Ohhhhhh! Forever I'll Serve. I totally knew that.*looks side to side* I was…uh… just testing you guys to see if you were paying attention. Yeah yeah that sounds about right. *looks away and smiles nervously***

 **Anywho let's answer some reviews.**

 **To Guest: I'm sorry for taking so long. I'm so glad you liked the last chapter. Nix actually does not know what Ever has done. As for whether he can be saved or not, you'll find out in this chapter. I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.**

 **To Dagger: Aww thanks. Yeah that situation with Ever is pretty sad. Though in our Meague department, they seem to be a couple of shy awkward love birds. As for Nix, it seems a lot of people are worried for him. Heck, I'm worried for him.**

 **To Life as a demigod: If Teague would've read Mina's thought all the fun would have been ruined. I know I'm slowly torturing you guys for taking this long with the Meague set up but it'll be worth it. And thanks, I'm glad you found this chapter good along with its Meagueness.**

 **To 20kcoder: Where's the fun in that? At least Mina knows that he loves her. Now as for Nix, you'll find out.**

 **To Life as a Siren: Thanks a bunch. I think though I'm going to put your emotions in a twist with this chapter.**

 **To LoveBooks4EverFanasty: Thanks. I'm glad you loved it.**

 **To Guest: More Meague heading your way. Not much in this chapter though.**

 **To Meague 3: Oh I'm so must be killing you then since Teague and Mina haven't kissed and Ever is still alive. Well stick with this story and let's see how your Meague heart survives.**

 **To Guest: I tried. But here's my update.**

 **To CoffeeKake: Stay alive for me okay. This story isn't done yet. More Meague will happen. And you'll see what happens to Nix.**

 **To my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala: I love your freaking out. Things are definitely turning up. I wonder how you'll deal with this chapter though.**

 **You know I love you guys so much. You guys make me feel so good about my writing. And you guys love Meague. Wait backtrack. You guys love this series and that's what makes you awesome. Keep on being awesome dudes and dudets.**

 **Forward march.**

 **Mina's Pov**

Today's the day.

Today's the day I finally get revenge on Ever.

She'll pay for killing my father. For causing me problems.

"You seem ready."

Teague appears on my bed.

"I am. I've been waiting for this day." I say.

"I know you have." He replies.

He tries to keep a nonchalant composer but it's easy to see the worry in his eyes.

"Did you send the letter for me?" I ask.

"Yes I did. I know for a fact that she'll be there." He says.

"Great." I say.

I grab the Grimoire and nothing else. It's all I need for today. I imagine it to be a small book and it changes. I put it in my pocket.

"I'm ready." I say turning to him once again.

Teague stands up and looks me in the eyes. He gives me a tight hug.

"Don't you dare go dying on me Mina." He whispers in my ear.

" _I love you Mina. Don't you dare go dying on me."_

That's right. Teague said he loves me. That's why he looks so worried.

Should I tell him that I love him too? That might just make him worry more.

I wrap my arms around him in return.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I say to him.

I feel him let out a shaky breath.

I pull out of his embrace and give him my warmest smile.

"I'll be back to you before you know it. You can't get rid of this Grimm that easily." I say.

He gives me a small smile at my efforts to comfort him.

"If that's the case, I can't wait to hear about your victory." Teague responds.

I nod and he sends me away, right to the place where I'm meeting Ever.

In an empty clearing in the forest.

"It's about time you showed."

Ever comes down from a tree. She's not alone though.

Nix steps from behind the tree and stands next to her.

"What's wrong Ever, too afraid to fight me without someone else here?" I ask.

"No he chose to come." Ever replies.

Nix nods in agreement.

"Stay out of this Nix. This has nothing to do with you okay." I say.

"She's my girlfriend Mina. It has something to do with me. Besides I'm a rogue too." He responds.

"At this point it's not even a matter of her being a rogue." I say.

I stand in a fighting position.

"It's a personal matter now."

She comes flying at me and I duck. She kicks at my head and I low sweep at her feet.

She moves out of the way in time. I charge at her, throwing a punch to her face. She counteracts with her own punch and soon we're both throwing punches to each other.

We both either dodge the hits or take it and brush it off. Both of us are bleeding.

She flies up and uses her wings to try to knock me back with wind.

I take the Grimoire out of my pocket and turn it into a sword. I plunder the sword into the ground to hold my place.

"Mina, why can't you just stop this?" Nix asks over the wind.

Ever stops and lands.

"She's a dog for the royals. She wouldn't dare think about breaking a rule." Ever says with disgust.

"You want to know why I won't stop Nix? I won't stop because she killed my father! She has the nerve to be a rogue because her fiancé was accidentally killed and go out and kill my father. I was thirteen when he died. What the hell did my father ever do to you? Why was he the example?" I say with anger.

Tears begin to mix with my blood as both liquid comes down my face.

Nix looks at me with surprise.

"She killed your dad?" Nix asks.

I just nod. I turn to Ever.

"You mean to tell me that old fool I killed was your father. Well I guess the apple really doesn't fall too far from the tree. He was so easy. He didn't even know who I was." Ever laughs.

"Why you-"

I run and swipe my sword at her. She barely dodged in time.

"That was my dad! He never did anything wrong. He always tucked me and my brother in. He always played with us. He always gave my mother a kiss in the morning and night. He always protected us. He loved us and you took him away!" I scream, swiping my sword multiple times.

Ever dodges each hit by a hair's length.

"Do you know what it's like being chosen to replace your dad? Do you know what it's like convincing your mother that you won't mysteriously die like your dad did? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE DOING THE SAME JOB YOUR DAD DIED DOING!" I shout.

Ever has a hard time dodging. I actually hit her and leave a cut on her arm.

"I'm sorry your fiancé died accidentally but my father's death was no accident. You killed him and have no remorse about it. I'll make you pay for that." I say lowly.

I slash her wings and she screams in pain. She stays on the ground, unable to stand due to the searing pain in her back.

I look at Nix with my peripheral vision and he stands there looking conflicted.

"Ever, why?" He whispers.

"The bastard was the chosen Grimm. Either way he was going to die. If I didn't do it, some other rogue would've. Any pet to the royals deserves to die." Ever responds.

"Don't you dare talk about my father like that. He only did his job. And I'm doing mine. Any rogue who has a problem with that can go take it up to Prince Teague himself." I say, looking down at her.

She holds a pained look, knowing she can't stand.

"This is for my dad." I say.

I plunge the sword into her abdomen and watch her fall.

I turn the Grimoire back into its normal shape and size and open it. She gets sucked in with a bright light.

I look at the picture. It's her on the ground as I look down to her. It holds so much feeling to it.

I drop to my knees and hold the book close to my chest.

"I did it dad. I got her back for what she did to you." I say quietly as my tears begin to fall again.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around to see Nix behind me.

He drops down to his knees and hugs me tightly.

In a moment of weakness, I hug him back and cry on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Mina. I never knew. I'm so sorry." He says.

I stop crying and look to him.

"You know you don't have to be a rogue. All you have to do is pledge your loyalty to the royals and ask for their forgiveness. Then you'll be fine." I say with hope seeping through my voice.

"As much as I would like to agree, I can't. The royals may say the forgive me but they'll punish me in their own way. And I know it will be terrible. And even if they truly did forgive me with no punishment involved, I couldn't bare walking around knowing what I did to you. I left you Mina and that hurt you. I rather be punished by your hands." He replies.

"No I won't do that. I forgive you Nix, I really do. Just ask for forgiveness to the royals. You were my first friend, I'm not letting you go like that. Please." I beg.

Nix gives me a sad smile. He hugs me one more time and I wrap my arms around him tightly.

We stay like that for awhile and then he pulls back. He wiped some blood and tears off my face with his hand gently.

"I'm sorry Mina, but this is goodbye. I'm glad we became friends." He says.

My eyes widen as I now realized where his hands are. He opens the Grimoire with his hands on top of mine and holds it towards him. He and the book glow and he vanishes.

"Nooo!" I cry.

I look at the picture and it's us hugging one last time.

A tear drops on to the page.

"Don't go." I whisper to the picture.

It's all over. All the rogues are gone in this area. My job is done here.

Do I stay here or do I go to Teague and stay in the palace with him?

"What do I do?" I ask aloud.

"Sleep."

I try to turn around to the sound of a voice but my world begins to blacken.

"What's going-"

Darkness.

 **And so ends this chapter. Am I the only who teared up this chapter? Like I already knew what I was writing but it still hurt me. For those who were hoping Nix could be saved, he was forgiven but in the end he chose his own fate.**

 **What do you guys think about what Mina should do now this her job is done?**

 **And what happened to Mina? Why did she blackout? Who was that voice?**

 **I'll answer those questions next chapter. Well all except one. That's for a later chapter.**

 **By the way, this story is almost done. Only a few more chapters left. And by a few I mean less than five. Bummer right. But hey until then keep on reading and reviewing.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guess who. That's right me. Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I knew what I wanted to write but didn't have much motivation to write. Sorry guys. So I know I broke some hearts last chapter and I would love to apologize for that. Sadly I can't because I had to do it. I couldn't just give you guys a smooth ride through.**

 **Review time!**

 **To TheyAlwaysUseTheDagger: *passes tissues* it's okay let it all out. I miss Nix too but it is good that Mina did forgive him. I'm definitely glad that Ever payed. But it causes me to wonder if I have ever wrote a story where Ever wasn't hated by Mina at some point in time. Oh well. Here's the next one, sorry for the wait.**

 **To Guest: Oh don't cry. It was Nix's choice. I know I caused a bit of pain. But I'm glad my chapter was able to cause a strong emotion from you.**

 **To life as a demigod: Thank you. I'm glad my work is good. You have a few more chapters here.**

 **To CoffeeKake: Well this cliffhanger won't last long because here's the next chapter. I didn't mean to rip your heart out. I just wanted to put a bit of heartache in the story. No it's not Teague's voice. Or anyone good really.**

 **To Life as a Siren: I'm glad I could get your emotions all over the place. That means my writing was satisfactory.**

 **To Meague 3: Yeah sad I cried a bit too. Well teared up a bit. And that is true. The two never confessed their love to each other.**

 **You know I showed my best friend, (who knows nothing much about this series) the last chapter and she said, "You're really mean. That's really sad. Why would you do that. It was good writing but really sad." Then proceeded to call me a few curses. Oops.**

 **Onward.**

 **Mina's Pov**

I slowly wake up and find my legs tied and my hands in iron cuffs, which are really irritating my wrists and burning.

Great. Do I ever get a break?

Of course not, whatever gave me that idea.

Well let's see how long the person who did this takes to come and explain everything.

Deep down inside something is telling me I should be freaking out. But considering the fact that I am the chosen Grimm and being a Grimm itself is a curse, I'm almost surprised this didn't happen earlier.

Then again considering the fact that the last rogue in my area is now gone, it couldn't have been a rogue who took me. So that means I should probably worry.

That's right, the last rogue is gone from my area. Nix is gone.

Am I so cursed where I can't have the slightest bit of happiness? My first friend in my life is now gone. The look Nix had on his face when he said goodbye is still in my mind. Pure regret and sadness.

I got payback on Ever but I also lost Nix again. He was so kind. Why did he have to go? Why couldn't he just understand that I forgave him?

I don't think I ever hated being a Grimm more than I do now. None of this would've happened if I wasn't a Grimm. I would've had friends. I would've had a normal life. My dad would be alive. Nix would still be here. I wouldn't be in this position now.

Why did I have to be a Grimm?

A tear escapes my eye and I bite my lip to stop myself from crying. I will not cry. Not here, not now.

I hear a door open and footsteps.

"What do you know, the Grimm is crying already."

Can I ever just get a few minutes to wallow in self despair? Is that too much to ask for?

But more importantly I know that voice. I knew she hated me but I didn't think she hated me this much.

"Your highness, a pleasure to see you." I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice.

I look up and look directly into her eyes. Something no servant dares to do. But I am not under her rules and she did just kidnap me.

"Know your place Grimm." The queen says to me with a glare.

"If I may ask, what is the reason for kidnapping me?" I reply.

"Simple. Your job is done and therefore I can get rid of you now you pesky girl." The queen says with a scowl.

"Now why would you want to do that? Not to mention my job is only done in one area. There are still others on the human plane. So why get rid of me now?" I question.

Maybe I should be a bit more fearful that she is trying to get rid of me, since knowing her it probably means killing me. But I don't think I'm going to do that anytime soon.

"You annoying little nuisance think you're so special. You're nothing more than a pitiful servant. The prince does not need a worthless thing like you distracting him from his duties." She replies with her normal 'I'm higher than you' tone.

"Wait this is about Teague?" I say before my mind registers it.

I feel a sting on my cheek immediately after I said it. She slapped me.

"How dare you refer to him like he is your equal! He is your prince and you will address him as such. How dare you parade around like he is your friend! " She yells.

"You mean to tell me your whole problem is that we hang around each other and that we are friends?!" I say in complete shock that she even stated something like that.

"You are NOT his friend. He does not need any friends. All he needs is to remember his place. He is only needed to make sure more stay loyal. He needs to be feared and being 'friends' with a mere Grimm servant will ruin that all. How pitiful it was when he actually felt bad for punishing you when you broke a rule. I will not let you ruin everything that was built. All you do is make him a weak excuse of a prince. If the prince is not feared, more will rebel. I will not allow that." She says looking down at me.

My body begins to tremble slightly. I can feel the anger in me rise at a speed I didn't even know was possible for me.

"He is not weak! You don't give a damn about him do you! All you care about is being in power without opposition. You are just using him to make sure no one question your rule! I may be only a servant but at least I actually care about him. I actually love him unlike you, you sad excuse of a mother and a queen! You're nothing without him in the palm of your hand! You know that and that's why you want to get rid of know he's more powerful than you. You know no fae actually fear you or the king. They only fear Teague and you need to keep that fear going. You couldn't even think of Teague as your heir. No he's only a tool for you to use to stay in power without any problems." I yell back.

She stares at me in pure surprise.

"You dare talk to me like that servant?" She says with a royal stuck up tone.

"I am no servant to you. I serve Teague and Teague only." I reply with a glare.

She scowls.

"It will be a pleasure to kill you." She says.

She turns around and walks away, closing the door leaving me alone to my anger.

How dare she talk about Teague like that. She doesn't even care about him. That is her son! How can she just talk about him like that!

Speaking of Teague, where is he? Isn't he always watching me? Shouldn't he know by now what's going on?

Unless he is too busy to even check to see what's going on.

That damn woman!

She probably has him doing something so he can't help me. I wonder if the King is a part of this too. I bet he is. He probably is as much of a coward as his wife.

I need to tell Teague about this. But how?

I look around the room.

The Grimoire!

She left it in here with me.

Idiot.

She probably doesn't know that the book is connected to Teague. Either that or she thought I couldn't use it in anyway.

I scoot my way over to the book and lift the cover up with my nose.

I flip pages with my nose until I reach a blank page.

"Please Grimoire write to the prince for me. Please just tell him that I need his help. Please please." I say to the book.

Nothing happens.

"Please just tell him I need his help now." I beg again.

Begging to a book. Never thought I would have to do such a thing.

Writing appears on the page after a few seconds. It says exactly what I asked it to say.

"Thank you so much Grimoire." I whisper.

In less than a second, cursive writing appears on the page in a reply.

 _What's wrong?_

Thank you Teague.

"Grimoire I need you to keep writing for me." I say.

 _Your crazy mother has me tied up and handcuffed. Oh and she's trying to kill me._

 _Mina I know my mother doesn't like you but that's crazy. Besides why would she do that?_

I knew he wouldn't believe it just like that. I guess it does sound a bit crazy.

 _What are you doing right now?_

 _My father is with me doing a bunch of work for the kingdom._

I knew it! His father is also a part of this.

 _Teague I know you don't believe me because it seems really weird but please I wouldn't joke about this. Please just come to me. I can assure you that your father will try to stop you from leaving. Please just come to me._

When I don't get a response, I begin to worry for the first time since I was kidnapped.

"Does he not believe me?" I ask myself.

I'm about to tell the Grimoire to write for me again but then Teague appears right in front of me.

"Oh my god Mina you're actually tied up." He says in surprise.

"Yeah, you can thank your lovely mother for that. Can you please do me a favor before I explain anything and get these cuffs off of me. It's really burning and irritating my skin." I reply.

He snaps his fingers and the cuffs fall off along with the rope on my legs. I look at the red burning marks on my wrist.

"I can heal that for you, luckily for you they weren't on you for too long so I can heal it pretty thoroughly without leaving too much of a visible scar or maybe even no scar. What's going on Mina?" Teague says.

He grabs my hands lightly and I feel soothing magic on my wrists. He let's go once he is done healing my wrists.

"After I got rid of Ever and Nix gave himself to the Grimoire I was by myself. Then I heard a voice and I blacked out. When I woke up I had those irritating cuffs on and my legs tied. Your mother came in a bit after saying now that I got rid of the rogues in my area she can get rid of me. Then she started yelling at me because she said you don't need friends and I'm nothing but a servant. Then I got mad because she said your only purpose is to make fae fear you and the royal family. She said I was making you weak and that no one would fear a prince who is friends with his Grimm servant. That's when I started yelling back and I said that she was a sad excuse of a mother and queen because she's only using you. Then I shouted that she is nothing without you because you are more powerful and that no fae would ever fear her like they do you. Then she called me a servant again and I told her that I do not serve her and I only serve you. Long story short, she wants to kill me." I explain.

Teague just stares at me silently.

"Teague?" I say.

I move closer to him.

"She was going to kill you so she can use me to stay in power without any rebellion." He says to himself lowly, lowering his head.

I move closer to him again.

"Teague?" I repeat.

The room suddenly becomes filled with suffocating magic in the air. His power is radiating off of him.

"And my father was helping her with this. That's why he kept me so busy today." He mumbles.

His fists clenches.

I reach out my hand to touch him.

He snaps his head up and his eyes are electrifyingly bright. They're even brighter than that day when he was mad when I broke a rule. I pull my hand back.

"I'm going to make them regret ever thinking they could get away with this." He growls.

He grabs my hand and I jump slightly. Friend or not, Teague mad scares the life out of me. He walks and leads me away.

As we walk down the halls, servants either hide in fear or bow down while trembling.

It's almost as if you can feel Teague's anger rising.

I know exactly where we're heading though.

To the queen and king.

 **How was that? I hope it makes up for the long wait. I really tried with this chapter. I don't know, there's something about this chapter that I'm not feeling. I don't know really. I hope you guys like it though. Next chapter is the confrontation. Wonder how that's going to go. I'll try not to take as long next time.**

 **Until then.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. There's no elaborate entrance today. I know this chapter took a long while, I've been going through some rough things and had no time to write. But I made it my mission to write this chapter. Hell I want to know what happens next and I'm the one writing this story.**

 **Review time!**

 **To my-spirit-animal-is-the-impala: I will never abandon you. I honestly lose track of how long it's been since I update. I'm pretty sure though your letters got lost in the mail somewhere. You know Romeo and Juliet style where Juliet sends Romeo her plan but Romeo never gets it. I'm sorry. I'll always be here for you.**

 **To LyricTheSilent: I'm glad I made up for it with the last chapter. As for the queen, who ever feels sorry for her? She's so uggggghhhhh. She deserves what's going to happen to her.**

 **To TheyAlwaysUseADagger: I'm so glad you liked it. In regards to Teague getting there so easily, that's all that Mina sees. His father did try to stop him but Teague is more powerful. Who's going to try and stop Teague? He believed her because when have Mina ever really lied to her prince. But yes keep updating those stories. I need them! Anywho I LOVE angry Teague too. Especially when he's angry for Mina. As for Maeve, I don't think anyone likes her either. I mean ever since the second book of the actual series, I think we just put her on our hate list.**

 **To Guest: I grinned like the big dork I am when I read your review. Talent? Me? Awwwww it makes me so happy!**

 **To Life as a Siren: I LOVE EXCITEMENT! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Let's go to angry Teague now.**

 **Teague's Pov**

How dare they do this! Do they think they will get away with this!

I head to the throne room, with Mina right behind me, her hand in mine. I should've known something was wrong when Father kept me busy all day. Him trying to stop me from leaving really did prove Mina's statement. How dare they!

Servants cower in fear as I walk past them. Is this the fear my parents wanted?

Well if they want fear, they'll get fear.

I push the throne doors open. When they close, I make sure they will stay close and no one can come in to help my parents. My parents are there on their thrones. Father's face holds no visible emotion as usual and Mother's holds an arrogant expression as she looks down at me.

No one looks down at me.

"I see you went to go save the Grimm. You are to put her back this instance. She is to face punishment." Mother says.

I let go of Mina's hand. Did she just order me to do something?

"You must have forgotten who I am mother. I take orders from no one. Especially someone lower than me." I reply calmly. Like the calm before a storm.

"Lower than you! I am your queen and your mother. I am above you and you will obey my order." She says, holding her head up.

"Yet you need him to keep your people in control." Mina says, mainly to herself but is heard loud and clear.

"Quiet you insignificant servant! You were not told to speak! I can not wait for when you are put to death you incompetent meaningless slave." Mother yells at her.

A low growl escapes my mouth and before she realizes it, I am in front of her with my hand wrapped around her throat. _(A/N: Man what's with me and choking the queen? Oh well XD )_

"How dare you talk to MY Grimm like that! NO ONE SPEAKS TO HER LIKE THAT!" I shout, applying more and more pressure.

She tries to move my hand off of her neck but can't.

"Release the queen now or else your precious Grimm dies."

I turn around, my hand still around my mother's throat, to see my father with a sword to Mina's neck.

"You move away from her or I'll kill you both." I threaten.

"One move and she dies with us." He replies.

Mina looks down at the sword. I can see the fear in her eyes. One move of his hand and she dies.

"Release the queen now." He says.

I let go of my mother reluctantly and she coughs hard as air returns to her.

"I told you you make him weak." Mother says to Mina between coughs.

I clench my fists. I want to rip them to shreds but I can't risk Mina's life.

I see Mina shake as our eyes meet. As I look closer I see a growing mark on her neck.

The sword is made of iron.

It's hurting her and she's growing afraid.

Afraid? That gives me an idea.

I disappear and get to a range out of their sight. I can see them though.

"And you call us a coward. Your dear prince just abandoned you." Mother says to Mina.

"Teague?" Mina says.

"He's gone and your time is up." Father says.

"Teague?" She says a bit louder this time, her body shaking more this time.

"Pathetic." Mother says as she gets closer to her.

I cover my ears as Mina opens her mouth this time. Instead of calling my name she lets out a loud ear piercing screech that shakes the palace itself.

Father drops the sword as he moves to cover his ears and mother backs away doing the same.

When she's done I appear next to her, move the sword away from us all, and move her away from my parents. My parents look to me.

"When angered or afraid Sirens can and will use their call. You shouldn't underestimate my Grimm." I say.

Mina looks at me in surprise.

I walk to my parents and give a predatory smile.

"Now that she's safe, I think it's time I give you guys a few reminders." I say.

I pick Father up by his clothes and raise him up. _(A/N: I'm having a serious memory blank as to what royal clothes, particularly the shirt or something, is called.)_

"Number one and the most important," I throw him across the room and he hits the wall hard. " **DON'T** touch my belongings. ESPECIALLY my girl." I say.

I turn to my mother. Fear swims in her eyes. I grab her by the arm.

"Number two, DO NOT tell me what to do." I say as I break her arm.

I push her to the ground and stomp on her back.

"And number three, DO NOT go behind my back for any reason." I growl.

"Failure to remember and follow these rules will result in severe punishment. And since you both broke all three of them, you will suffer the consequences." I say.

I move my foot off of Mother's back and lift her up by her hair.

"You wanted to see a strong prince that puts fear in the hearts of people? Well you got it." I say.

I throw her to her husband and they stay on the ground.

"How pitiful. You two call yourselves powerful rulers but you can't even go against your own son. I haven't even begun to use my magic yet." I say, walking towards them with two balls of magic energy on my hands.

"S-stop." Mother stutters out.

"No no Mother, remember rule number two. Don't tell me what to do." I reply.

I stand in front of them, looking down at their pitiful state.

"I may stop if you beg me though. Bow down to me and beg me for mercy. Beg me for forgiveness for your treachery." I say, giving them a ruthless grin.

They look at each other, nonverbally discussing whether or not they should.

"I have no problem killing you both. It would be a joy in fact." I add.

Fear is in their eyes but their pride prevents them from bowing to me.

"That's how you want it to be then." I say.

I snap my fingers and iron chains appear on their wrists, ankles, and necks.

"I'll have fun torturing you both. I'll be honest, I was going to be merciful with you Father since I am positive this was mainly Mother's idea but you threatened to hurt Mina and that's something I won't forgive. You'll suffer alongside your wife." I say.

I use my magic to open the doors and bring in the guards. The guards look at the scene in surprise.

"Take these two traitors to the dungeon." I order.

The guards hesitate looking back and forth between me and my parents.

"You dare defy my order?" I ask staring them down.

"Of course not your highness but this is the king and queen." One guard responds.

"Not anymore. Their rule is now over. I am your ruler now. You don't follow a thing they say. Now take them to the dungeon or else you'll be joining them." I say.

My magic presence dies down as my anger fades away. Just enough so the feeling of murder is out of the air. It's still strong enough though to get my threat across.

The guards bow and do as they are told. When the throne room clears out, I close the doors. I turn around to mumbling.

"I'm safe, he's not going to hurt me, no one is going to hurt me, I'm safe." Mina mumbles to herself with her head down.

Damn it! I scared her again.

"Mina it's just us now. No one is going to hurt you. You trust me right?" I say slowly approaching her.

Mina looks up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Oh no please don't cry Mina." I say.

She runs and jumps on me, wrapping her legs around me and burying her head in the crook of my neck with her arms hugging me too.

I wrap my arms around her, holding her shaking body as she cries.

"It's okay Mina, I'm here." I say stroking her hair softly.

"I thought you left me." She cries, the sound muffled in my neck.

"I would never leave you Mina. I could never leave you. I just had to get them away from you. I wasn't going to leave you." I reply.

Mina raises her head and looks me in the eyes as tears still run down her face.

"You won't leave me?" She asks.

"I'll never leave you not even if you tried to get rid of me. You can't get rid of this prince that easily." I say giving her a smile, using the words she told me when she left to go deal with Ever.

She stares at me and gives a small smile in return.

Then she leans forward and kisses me.

I've felt pure magic before but it's nothing compared to this. I deepen the kiss, holding her as close to me as possible. I taste the salt from her tears on her lips. But I also smell the sweet strawberry fragrance of her shampoo. It's faint but still there. It's still intoxicating.

She puts her hand in my hair and combs through it gently. The kiss is gentle and sweet like her. I longed to kiss Mina for a while now and now it's happening.

We pull away after a short while for air. She rests her forehead on mine and looks at me with a smile.

"I love you too Teague."

 **Finally a Meague kiss. I know we all were waiting for that. I sure was, and what do you know it only took 22 chapters. (*chuckles* don't you just hate me sometimes)**

 **Anywho, how did you like this chapter? Did it meet your angry Teague satisfactory? How about your Meague satisfactory?**

 **I can't promise that the next and final (most likely final, I can't find my notes for this story to confirm that, but I'm 95% sure that it is my planned final chapter) chapter will be up as soon as you would like but I will try.**

 **Until next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

***tumbleweeds pass by* Heeeellllloooo is anyone here? *mumbles "I miss this group"* Back when we were young and full of energy, we were all updating and reviewing and having a good time.**

 **Those were the good old days.**

 **Well why prolong this anymore. I procrastinated a lot with this last chapter and I apologize. Here you guys go.**

 **Mina's Pov (Years later)**

My hands do a little dance, not knowing where to rest.

I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe it.

"Mom how do I look? Does everything look okay? How's my hair? My makeup?" I ask.

She takes my hands and I look at her.

"You look gorgeous dear." She replies, giving me a comforting smile.

"Thanks Mom. I'm just really really nervous. I can't believe today came so fast." I say.

I take my hands out of hers and turn back to the mirror.

This day just seems so unreal. I honestly can't believe this is happening.

"What if something goes wrong Mom? This is like a really big day, so many things can go wrong." I say, looking at her from the mirror.

She puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry so much. Everything will go perfect. The king himself is going to make sure of that. Charlie and I will both be there. We're both very happy for you." Mom says.

She starts to tear up and I turn around to her.

"Oh please don't start crying yet. If you do then I'm going to start crying and then we'll both be crying before anything happens. I don't want to go out there all puffy eyed." I say.

She chuckles.

"Right, sorry. I'm getting emotional too early." She jokes.

I chuckle with her. I need a laugh. Anything to help calm down my nerves.

"One last thing to put on and it's time." Mom says.

She opens a jewelry box and takes out a gorgeous necklace. She puts it around my neck. It's made of iridescent crystals showing every color there is. It fits the dress perfectly.

I rest my hands on the cool lace sleeves as I look into the mirror taking one last look at myself.

My pinned up hair lets the necklace show clearly. I make sure that there's not a single loose strand. Everything is so neat. It's almost unlike me.

"You make a beautiful bride." Mom says.

Bride. I'm a bride. I never thought I'd see the day.

"Thanks. Do you think I'm going to trip over my train? It's so long I'm afraid I will. This dress is for a queen." I say.

The dress is really puffy which helps makes this dress look really regal. It has a long train which also adds to the queenly look. It's a gorgeous dress, especially the lace top and sleeves, it just looks so beautiful and that's what makes me unsure. Am I allowed to wear something so beautiful?

"You'll be fine. You may not be a queen yet but you're a queen to him. Mina you are going to be perfectly okay. The only thing that will happen is that you're going to cry some time during the ceremony or after. That's normal. Don't worry dear, just enjoy your big day. This is the biggest day of your life and for any Grimm member there could possibly be. Be happy." She says, giving me a kiss on my cheek.

She's right. This is the biggest day of my life. I just have to enjoy it.

"You're right. Let's get this wedding going. I don't want Teague to think I left him at the altar or something." I say.

Knowing Teague very well, he's panicking himself. He's probably worried that I changed my mind last minute. I remember when he proposed to me he was so surprised that I said yes. He was more happy than I was and that's definitely saying something.

I lock arms with Mom and we walk out of the room. I don't have any bridesmaids so it'll be just me walking down the aisle with Mom as she hands me over. Charlie is the ring bearer.

The music starts and I see everyone stand.

This is it Mina.

I take a deep breath to calm my jumping heart and take my first step.

The place is packed. A royal wedding is not something that is taken lightly. The whole plane was talking about it, especially because I'm a Grimm. This is more crowded than Teague's coronation last month.

I walk down the aisle with Mom, my eyes focused only on Teague.

He stands there looking like he's on the verge of tears. I've never seen Teague cry so if he cries at this wedding then no one could ever think he doesn't love me. He watches as I walk down the aisle, smiling, which makes him look even more handsome. I can't believe I'm about to be married to him.

The world slows down as Mom hands me over to him. He smiles at her and thanks her.

I remember when Mom first found out about Teague and I dating, she wasn't very happy. She thought we would have a lot of trouble and I would just be his maiden and not his actual girlfriend. But as time passed, she grew to like him. Of course she did threaten to make his life miserable if he ever hurt me, so did Charlie. It was even more crazy when I told them that he proposed. Mom was so excited that I was getting married and Charlie was more excited that he was getting a brother in law. He said there were "too many girls", referring to Mom and I.

Who would have thought my wedding day would come so soon.

All of the talking of the actual ceremony just goes over my head. I just can't really focus on the words. I'm just waiting for the end. The vows.

Eventually, the part I've been waiting for finally comes.

Teague goes first. Charlie hands him a ring.

"Mina, we've been through many things and with this ring I promise you that I will always be by your side. I will always love and cherish you. I promise to be there with you for the best parts of our lives and the worse parts as well. I promise to protect you and do everything in my power to make you the happiest person in both planes. I love you and with this ring I promise that I will give you all I am and all that I will become." He says, putting the ring on my finger.

Oh don't cry yet Mina, you still have to say your vows. That was so sweet. I knew Teague had it in him.

I take the ring from Charlie and look into Teague's blue eyes. They were once too cold for me but now all I can see is comfort and love.

"Teague, you've brought me greater joy than I've ever felt. You've loved me and my family and made us feel whole again. You made us feel safe again. So with this ring I promise that I will do everything to show you the same feeling. I promise that I will be here no matter where our journey takes us. I promise that from before sunrise to after sunset and beyond, I will be there with you, loving you with all of my heart. I will be there when we're on top of the world and when we fall down. With this ring, I promise to love you forever.' I say, sliding the ring on his finger.

Teague looks he's about to cry with me. It really is a happy day.

"Do you King Teague take Wilhelmina Grimm to be your lawfully wedded wife to live together in marriage for as long as you both shall live?" Teague is asked.

"I do." Teague says, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"And do you Wilhelmina Grimm take King Teague to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together in marriage for as long you both shall live?" I'm asked.

"I do." I say.

Teague smiles at me and return the smile. One more thing before we're officially married.

I let go of his hands and fold my hands properly.

"Wilhelmina Grimm do you solemnly promise and swear to govern the people of the Fae Plane according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I do." I reply.

We thought it would be the best for me to take the oath at the wedding so I don't have to do this much later. I'm leaving this place as a married queen.

"Do you swear to cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all judgments?"

"I do." I say.

"Do you swear to protect and care for the Fae Plane for as long as you shall reign?"

"I do." I say.

He takes a crown off of its pillow and I bow my head. He puts it on my head and I raise my head up. I takes Teague's hands and face him again.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kissed the bride."

No hesitation after those words. We both lean in and give the softest but most loving kiss we've ever gave each other. It's magical.

When we pull apart we turn to the crowd.

"I now announce to you King Teague and Queen Wilhelmina."

Everyone claps and I see Mom in the first row already crying as Charlie holds her hand. I don't know what Mom is more worked up about. The fact that I'm married, the fact that I'm queen, the fact that our curse just ended, or the fact that I've been called Wilhelmina multiple and haven't gotten upset. Probably all of the above.

I feel my own tears of joy though fall from my face. I'm married now. I'm married to Teague. I have my own happy ending.

Teague leans over to me with a smile.

"I guess eternity just ended."

 **And there we go. How was that for a wedding scene? I hope you guys enjoyed this final chapter. Thank you all for staying with me for this story. I enjoyed the journey.**

 **Who knows, I may be back with another story one day when I get my schedules all correct. Until then, I love you guys and thank you for everything.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
